Pokemon and Super Sentai: The Alternate Universe
by FTW Dragon Caesar
Summary: Two friends have been taken to an alternate universe filled with Pokemon. They have to locate their alternate selves, and are stuck there for 3 weeks. But there is one thing off. These friends have been granted Super Sentai powers. Will they locate themselves, or will they be forced to roam Kanto alone?
1. The Arrival

Hey, guys, this is my first fanfic, and the setting is in Mysterious Pokémon Masters Is This Love fanfic, as it gave me inspiration, so I wanted to shout him out. This story will be about 20-25 chapters long if it all goes to plan. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter One : Familiar Place

The beautiful scene of Pallet Town. Ah, just the view. Everybody knew each other so well. The most popular kid there was Ash, a 13 year old intelligent kid that, very unfortunately, to most of the girls, was completely oblivious to their fancy to him. But that was before he met Serena. He immediately fell in love with her, and they secretly share the same feelings for one another. But they don't know that. Today, their lives would change forever, and they would find out that the Pokémon universe was not the only one…

Friday, 8th November 2016

Pallet Town

5:10pm

Bash! Two teenage boys hit the floor with a thud. Random onlookers, confused, quickly walk away as if nothing ever happened. I mean, what would you do if two teenagers randomly appeared out of thin air?

"Ouch!" One of the boys yelled, rubbing his shoulder and climbing up off the floor.

"Where the hell are we?" The other boy asked, looking around. "Whoa, check this out!".

The other boy made his way to the one staring at a sign.

" _Pallet Town. Shades of your journey await!"._

"Luke, we're in Pokémon!" One of the teenagers yelling.

"Yes, Harvey, I know, and I hope you noticed that we're now anime!" Luke boomed.

"Yes, of course, I did, why wouldn't I have realized?" Harvey said, turning away and going slightly red.

The noise they were making had started to attract attention. People's doors were starting to open, as people wanted to investigate.

A load of girls started to pour out, and all their heads turned as a certain person left his house. He had spiky black hair, black joggers on, a blue jacket on, and black fingerless gloves.

All the ladies immediately collapsed onto their knees at the sight of him, and already Harvey and Luke saw that he wanted to get out of there.

"Help me," He mouthed at them.

As he made his way to Luke and Harvey, he immediately stopped at the sight of Harvey's green hoodie, and combat- style jeans.

"What the hell are you-".

He was interrupted by a beautiful looking girl stepping out of his house.

"Hey, Ash, who are these guys?" She asked.

"Serena, um, this guy is somebody I was going to battle," He replied, as he grabbed Harvey without looking and stared at Serena.

Ash turned to Harvey.

"What Pokémon do you have?" He asked.

"Umm, none," He told him. "But I have an alternative,".

They made their way to Pallet Towns battle zone.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash yelled, as he threw a Pokeball and released Charizard.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded, as Charizard sped forward and released a burst of flames.

Harvey prepared. He pulled a device from his buckle, and yelled, "Dino Buckler!".

The area around Harvey burst into a green blast of flames just as Charizard's blast of fire reached him.

The massive green explosion absorbed Charizard's attack.

Ash, puzzled, said to himself, "What the-".

Ash didn't finish speaking, as Harvey started to glow. Through the explosion. Once the green flames died down, Harvey was revealed. As Dragonranger.

"What the hell?" Ash told himself. "Charizard, use steel wing!" He commanded.

Charizard flew towards Harvey, and turned his wings to steel. As he tried to strike at Harvey, he missed. Harvey had flipped backwards .Before Charizard could realise what had happened, Harvey fired a massive green ball of energy at Charizard, causing him to be fly away, towards a wall, fainted.

"That's how powerful he is?" Ash thought. "Charizard's taken down legendaries before, and he just got one hit?".

He ran towards Harvey, who de-morphed.

"Tell me," He said, shaking Harvey's hand. " How did you do that?".

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next one will be about explaining everything and starting some amourshipping. I'll try to update this soon, Dragon Caesar FTW, out


	2. Explanation

_Hey guys, this is the second chapter, it is a long one, and I've got about 5 chapters already planned out, so enjoy!_

* * *

Pallet Town

Ash's House

Some Hours Later

Ash, Serena, Luke and Harvey were sitting in Ash's house, and Delia, Ash's mother, was making sandwiches for them all.

"So, how did you actually get here?" asked Serena.

"It's very complicated, so we'll simplify it for you," Harvey said.

"We were at school, with our friend Will, when we noticed something in the sky. A man was floating in it, and we could only see his head, but for some reason, nobody else saw him. He started talking to us, and we at first, didn't believe what he said, but he gave us all a mental vision that immediately proved what he was saying was true,".

"What did the person say?" Ash questioned, as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran into the kitchen.

"He said that he needed our help to save the multiverse, and that he was going to send us to an alternate universe, to locate our alternate selves, but if we didn't in a week, we would be trapped there forever. He also said that we would be there for 3 weeks, but because the other universes were out of sync, to everybody else back in our universe, we would return back in three and a half days.

"Jeez, that's crazy, but how can we trust you?" Serena asked.

"I'll show you," Harvey told her, and he put two fingers on her head, giving her mental visions of what they had seen, showing her the truth.

Her head and body reacted violently, and her head jerked around. They all tried to stop her, and even after Harvey had stopped, she continued to jerk around , and knocked over a coffee table, and there was a compass on it, slicing Ash in the stomach area, and he rolled around in pain.

Serena believed the duo, but she immediately noticed Ash in pain, and rushed him to the bathroom.

Now in the bathroom, Serena was trying to fix Ash up, feeling a bit guilty. Despite being in pain, he was acting immature and like an idiot.

"Ash, calm the hell down!" She yelled, doing in a first aid cabinet. "Take off your shirt,"

Ash's eyes widened slightly. Serena noticed this. As Ash pulled off his plain black t-shirt, she grabbed a plaster and a tub of PokeCrem to heal it. He was still fooling around. To get his concentration, she slapped him in the face.

"Ouch, geez," He groaned.

"Stop fooling around," She replied.

It was moments like this she wished she could be with him, she just wanted to hug him, to kiss him, but what if he didn't like her? No, she KNEW that Ash didn't have those feelings for her…

Serena applied some PokeCrem, and then a plaster, and she escorted him to bed.

Delia questioned her about what happened, and soon she left to go back to her house. It was now just Luke, Harvey, and Delia. She set out Magikarp sandwiches, and a jug of coke, as well as glasses. Luke and Harvey explained everything to her, and she said that the same person that sent them to that universe had contacted her, already done that, and given her contact to Harvey's and Luke's mothers. They asked if they could stay, and she said they would be very welcome to. They eventually went to bed, and they all slept peacefully.

Pallet Town

The Next Day

It was a very busy start for them all. Delia was heading to the pokemart to get some items, and everyone else decided to come along. They caught a taxi through Route 1, and they arrived in Viridian City. They rushed to the Pokemart, and to Delia's disappointment, it was shut.

"Dammit!" She muttered, and she turned around.

"Are we going back now?" Luke asked.

"No, we can head over to the local restaurant, cuz I'm hungry," She told them all.

They all poured into the nearest fast food place, and Grace and Serena were there, just getting their seats.

Grace and Delia started chatting, and Serena walked off, and started ordering food. Ash followed her, and she walked away. She seemed to be avoiding him. What was going on? She headed upstairs, and Ash followed her again.

He approached her, and was ready to talk to her, but she turned around, and kicked him right in the chest, and he plummeted to the ground.

As he lay in the floor in pain, she turned around ready to strike again…

* * *

 _I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I did have to cut it short because of it's length, but that will be added in chapter 4_


	3. Rescue

Hey guys, this is the third and longest chapter so far, and the start was going to be in the second chapter, but i changed it, so here it it, the third chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Viridian City

Fast Food Building

Immediately after previous events…

Serena tried to kick Ash, as he was still lying on the floor, trying to recover from his recent hit. She raised her fists, and threw them forward, hitting Ash in the chest. Panicking, he got up, and tried to block her constant attacks. He wasn't the best at hand-to-hand combat, but he could defend himself. Ash couldn't help but think, "What is she doing?"

Back downstairs, Harvey was eating a burger, but the constant crashes upstairs disturbed him. He put his burger back in the box, and went upstairs to investigate. As he stood on the fifth step, a rush of people came from upstairs, screaming, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

He leaped upstairs, and found Ash being repeatedly punched by Serena. He charged up a ball of non- lethal fiery energy, and launched it at her. She was launched into the air, and landed on a table.

"You're not Serena," He said, putting his fists forward. "Reveal yourself,"

"You asked for it," Imposter-Serena replied.

Imposter-Serena's eyes glowed red and purple fire surrounded her. After a few seconds, Imposter-Serena's true form was revealed.

"Zangyack!" Harvey yelled, going into a fighting stance.

"Yes, I am indeed, Zangyack," The creature replied. "I am Negalia, brother of former emperor Ackdos Gill,".

Negalia looked like Ackdos Gill, too. The only difference was that Negalia's body was gold, not black.

"Seen as I was after this kid, and you are here, I will leave, as I know your power," Negalia told Harvey, and in a flash of purple fire, Negalia was gone.

"What was that about?" Ash asked, getting up.

"I don't know, just- look out!".

A bomb has on the floor, right next to them.

Harvey grabbed Ash, and leapt out of the window. Ash didn't really like the fact he had just been grabbed, as he gave Harvey a dirty look. Grace, Luke and Delia rushed out, and they all left the scene before they got questioned. They left just in time, as police and news teams were showing up very quickly.

1 hour later

"What the hell happened?" Grace asked, pointing a finger at Harvey.

"How am I supposed to know?" Harvey replied, strolling around the room. "I can only come up with theories,"

"Well, my daughter is missing, so dream up one fast!" Grace boomed, pulling a butchers knife from a block of knives, and throwing it at Harvey.

He turned in into a spoon with a quick flick of his fingers, and caught the spoon.

"My theory is that she was kidnapped by this Negalia person, and that she is being held captive," Harvey explained.

"We need some proof," Luke said, now pulling out a laptop.

Harvey took the laptop, and loaded a program filled with complex code.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"This computer is linked to all of Kanto, thanks to Luke's work last night, so I'm looking for security camera footage," Harvey explained.

"Oh, so how do you know where you're looking? "Grace shouted.

"Security footage is being scanned super-fast right now, and if it sees Serena, it'll stop and show me," Harvey said, and went back to work.

Ash desperately wanted to get Serena back, and he was going to try very hard to do it.

Pikachu knew about his feelings, and just by his expression, could tell what he was thinking.

Ash went up to his room, and slammed the door shut.

"What happened to him?" Delia said.

"I'll go up," Luke said, getting up off the couch and rushing upstairs to Ash's room.

"Go away," Ash moaned, hearing knocks on his door.

Luke walked in anyway.

"What?!" Ash yelled.

"I know how you feel," Luke said.

"No you don't, "Ash replied.

"I know how it feels to want a girl," Luke said again.

"You've probably never had a girlfriend," Ash said, turning away.

"I have, but she left me for an arrogant kid named Markus Gant," Replied Luke.

"Why?" Ash asked, turning towards Luke.

"I don't know, but I was 10 years old when we went out, and because of that, 3 years later, I have learned from that, and I know what not to do," he replied.

"And what's the point you're trying to make here?" Ash questioned.

"Whoops," Luke said, reminding himself. "Just if you truly like Serena, tell her, and he will get her back, so you'll 100% see her again," Luke reassured.

"How do you even know I like Serena?" Ash asked.

"Come on, it's so obvious, everybody notices," Luke said, and Ash had to suppress a smile.

Back downstairs, Harvey had found Serena being captured by her house in Cinnabar, and as a bonus, he found her being taken into an icy cave in the Seafoam Islands.

Everybody packed up their stuff. It was 11pm, but they would use that to their advantage.

Ash let out Charizard, and every climbed onto him as they flew towards the island. But something was off. Golden beams of energy were being fired at them, and Charizard dodged every one of them, but more were coming, but they were close.

"I'll go, you circle around," Harvey yelled, ready to jump off Charizard." Dino Buckler!"

In a massive green explosion, Harvey landed by the entrance, but Negalia was there, and Serena was tied up, with 2 guards by her.

Harvey pulled out his Zyusouken, and charged at Negalia. Negalia blocked Harvey's strike with his sword, and with the blade of the Zyusouken in his hand, repeatedly struck Harvey with balls of golden energy.

Harvey rolled onto the floor, and used a finisher attack.

"Jaiantosurasshu!" ( _Giant Slash!)._

Harvey's Zyusouken grew almost triple it's original size, and Harvey struck Negalia with it 4 times, and on the fifth time Negalia grabbed the glowing green blade, and sent electric waves through it, shocking Harvey, and sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Too weak," Negalia said, preparing to strike again." But I will fight you at your best, so I will be back, one day,".

With that, He and his troops disappeared, and Harvey untied Serena, and Charizard landed.

"Ash!" Serena yelled, and hugged him.

They all got onto Charizard, and flew back to Ash's house. Harvey was confused about what Negalia's intentions were. He felt as if he knew Negalia. But where from? He needed answers. Fast.

* * *

So, that was the third chapter. The fourth is quite short, and seen as I write ahead, and just type it up, I'm writing the 6th chapter right now, so I hope your enjoying this fanfic.

Peace Out

FTW Dragon Caesar


	4. Twins and Travels

**Hey guys, this is actually chapter 4 and 5 from what I originally wrote, but chapter 4 was so short I decided to mash them together. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Twins...

"Damn," Delia said, looking at a stall in Viridian City. "These Oran berries are great!".

Ash, Luke, Harvey and Delia were at a stall in Viridian City. It was a deal day, and there were a load of stalls around the city, where people, even just people who lived normally, had stalls selling things.

"Pass me an Oran berry," Harv said, and Luke passed him an Oran berry.

He paid for it, and pulled 2 pokedollars out of thin air. Delia looked at him, confused, and just ignored it. Ash, however, didn't ignore it and asked, "How did you do that?".

Harvey tapped his nose twice, and Ash just looked away.

Everybody was there for at least another half an hour, and they were about to go to another stall until a wild Shinx sprinted towards the stalls, and started rapidly eating all the berries. Delia and Ash rushed in to stop the Shinx.

"How the hell is a wild shinx here?" Harv asked.

"Why do you ask?" Luke said.

"Because Shinx are not native to Kanto," Harv explained.

Eventually, the Shinx stopped, and his trainer rushed over. Harvey noticed that he looked similar to him, and immediately worked out that he was his alternate self. He frantically changed his appearance, and when alternate-Harvey came over, he thought that the actual Harv was just a man buying some berries.

"Hey, sorry, my Shinx loves oran berries, I'll pay for the eaten ones now," He said.

He paid for the berries, and Delia, Luke and Ash stood there, nervous.

He walked away, and Harv started following alternate-Harvey, and not paying attention, he forgot to maintain his disguise, and returned to his actual body. Alternate-Harvey saw, and reacted crazily. He started screaming like crazy, so in order to calm him down, he put two fingers on his head, and alternate-Harvey immediately fell asleep.

"Ow,".

"He's awake,".

"Where am I?".

Alternate-Harvey was in bed, as he had been brought back by everybody else as Harvey had knocked him out to avoid attention. He sat up, and saw the real Harvey sitting there, with Luke.

"Arrrrrggghhh!".

"It's fine! Stop screaming!" Harvey yelled.

"Your me!" Alternate-Harvey shouted.

"Yes, I know!" Harvey replied.

"How?" Alternate-Harvey questioned.

"Give me chance to explain," Harvey replied.

Harvey explained for about 20 minutes, and he didn't even have to do the mind vision trick to get alternate-Harvey to actually believe him.

"So, how did my mother not freak out when she saw you taking me upstairs?" Alt-Harv asked.

"Oh, she did, so I explained it to her and did a mental vision trick to prove it," Harvey explained.

They talked for a while, until Delia and alternate-Harvey's mom called them all down.

"Yes?" They all asked.

"We're all going to Jhoto!" They said.

"Jhoto?".

1 day later...

Everybody was at the Pewter City Train Station, waiting for the train to arrive. After finding out they were going to Jhoto, they were standing at the platform. The two Harvey's were playing Pokémon Firered, as Harvey had created a GBA out of nowhere, and they were trading Pokémon.

"Yes, Alakazam!" Alternate-Harvey yelled, as the Kadabra Harvey had just traded him started to evolve.

Harvey had got a Bulbasaur, and now he had a Charmander and a Bulbasaur as a starter Pokémon, as the only way to get other starters was to trade them.

Everybody sat there and did random things for a while, until the train finally pulled into the station, and then everybody got on. They found some seats, and all got some entertainment out of their bags and backbacks.

"Geez, finally, I've been standing there for half an hour," Luke said, finding a seat and stretching his arm.

"Yeah, maybe one of us should've given up our seat," Harvey said, chuckling.

They were on the train for about an hour and a half, and got off at Cherrygrove City Station.

"Ah, finally, we're actually in Jhoto," Alternate-Harvey said as soon as he left the train.

"We can rest yet, we've still got to go to the hotel and check in," Delia said, and alternate-Harvey looked down at the ground sadly.

They left the station and went into a Pokemon Center, and looked for the map of the area, and saw that at the very back of Cherrygrove City, there was the hotel. They left the building, and they walked all the way to the hotel, the Poke Plaza Hotel, and finally checked in. Harvey and Luke payed for their own room by creating Poke dollars, and they all entered alternate-Harvey's and his mom's room. Alternate-Harvey's Dad and brother were in the room. His brother was Luke.

"What!" Luke yelled, and he freaked out when he saw his "doppelganger" standing right infront of him.

Harvey had to explain the situation to his alternate self and his dad. They all believe him, and Harvey and Luke go to their own room. As they enter, Harvey sighed when he realised that they have a separate room.

"Thank god," Harvey sighed, and he started to unpack his stuff from his backpack.

Back at the other room, alternate-Harvey wanted to challenge the gym in the next town. He only had 2 badges from Kanto, the Boulder Badge and the Cascade Badge, so he rushed down with his family, as well as Harvey and Luke.

Alternate-Harvey and everybody else made their way down to Violet City to fight Falkner, the flying type gym leader. They entered the gym, and Falkner greeted them all, and alternate-Harvey told him that he wanted to fight him.

"You want to fight, eh," Falkner said, pulling out 2 Pokeballs and making his way to the battlefield. Alternate-Harvey also headed to the battlefield, and Shinx jumped off his shoulder.

"The battle begins in 3, 2, 1!" The referee yelled, and the battle began.

"Shinx, use spark!" Alt-Harvey yelled, and Shinx fired a bolt of yellow energy at Falkner's Pidgeot.

"Quickly, use electro ball!" He yelled again, and Shinx launched a charged a ball of energy at Pidgeot, making him faint.

"Challenger wins!" The referee yelled.

"What? He only had one pokemon!" Luke yelled.

"I know, what?" Alt-Harv shouted.

"Sorry, I'm very tired, here's the badge," Falkner said, yawning.

Disappointed, everybody headed back home and they sat there for a while, talking about what they could do in Jhoto...

* * *

 **Hey, the next chapter might take a while to come out as it is a long one to write, it will be focused mainly on Super Sentai, and in terms of the drafting of the chapters (I write them out before I type them up), I'm currently writing the ninth chapter, but I'm** **purposely slowing down so I can catch up in uploading them.**

 **Until you read again,**

 **FTW Dragon Caesar...**


	5. Problem With the Police

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, this is the longest so far, and the next chapter is going to take a while to write, as it's longer compared to the previous chapters. I'm still drafting chapter 8(I said chapter 9 last time). Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Problem with the police...

Today was a casual day for everybody, but for Harvey, it was a day of questions and answers. He woke up early so that he could head to the police station, so that he can inform people about Negalia. It was concerning him, as Negalia could do some serious damage to the area. Why did Negalia say that he would fight him at his best? Dammit, he needed to know! He rushed out of the hotel at about 8am, and ate some breakfast at the cafe/restaurant, and then headed out to the police station. Luke then caught him out while he was standing by a stall, so they headed to the police station together.

They walked up to the desk, and asked the man at the desk, "Hello, can I speak to the chief?".

"Uh, yes, right this way," The man said, but a woman wearing blue signalled him to stop.

She approached Harvey, and said to him, "Do you know we greet newcomers in Jhoto by doing this?".

She put her hands out together in a handcuff motion, and Harvey knew what was going on, but he decided to play along with it. He put his hands out, and the girl pulled out some

handcuffs, but before she could put them on, he kicked her and ran away out of the place.

"Oldest trick in the book," Harvey smirked.

Everybody was too quick for him, so the policemen blocked the door. Luke and Harvey punched and kicked their way through the crowd, and they were outside, and didn't even stop for a breath. The woman who tried to trick Harvey pulled out a phone like device and yelled into it," Dekaleader, they are escaping!".

Harvey and Luke had got away from the place quite fast, and were a reasonable distance from the Police Station.

"I think we lost them," Luke said, panting.

The universe clearly didn't agree with them, because red lasers struck the floor beside them, and sparks obscured their vision. After the sparks had gone, they looked up to a skyscraper by them, and a man, no, a _**kid**_ was standing on it, and he pulled out a device that from their distance, was barely visible.

"Change standby!".

"He's not..." Luke said.

"Emergency, Dekaranger!".

A massive red glow covered him, and Harvey and Luke had to look away to avoid the light.

He was now Dekared. His suit was slightly different. He had a SWAT vest, but it was tinted blue, and no other SWAT gear. The two red sirens on the side of his helmet were blue, and Harvey gasped, and Luke just looked scared.

Dekared jumped off the building, and landed on the ground flawlessly, and charged at the two. Luke and Harvey were caught off guard, and they jumped out of the way, and transformed. They jumped in to attack , but Dekared dodged the attack and fired a shot each at them using his dual guns, the D-Magnums.

"We're too outmatched," Luke said, and he got up, struggling because he was in pain.

"We have to try," Harvey sighed, and he too, got up.

"Zyusouken!".

"King Stick!".

They both tried to run at Dekared, but he was already by them, and shot them before they even had time to react. They quickly got up, and both tried to strike at him, but he blocked them with his guns. Luke took advantage of this, and kicked him.

"King Strike!".

"Jaiantosurasshu!" (Giant Slash!).

Luke and Harvey both hit Dekared, and he stumbled to the floor. He didn't let that stop him, and he put the two D-Magnums together to form the Hybrid Magnum. He fired the shot at the ground by Luke and Harvey, and multiple explosions engulfed the two. Once the explosion had faded away, they were on the floor, and they had been demorphed due to taking too much damage. Dekared handcuffed them both, and picked them up, and then escorted them to a jail cell.

2 hours later...

In the jail cell, Harvey and Luke were put in a cell with one other guy. He looked pretty sad, but he looked experienced in jail.

"Who are you?"Luke asked.

"I'm Malcolm, and I've been here for 4 years," Malcolm, and he sat down on his horrible looking bed.

"We need to get out of here," Harvey said, walking around.

"Don't even bother," Malcolm said, sighing.

"Why shouldn't we?" Luke asked, turning around.

"This is S.P.D, Special Police Dekaranger, their security is perfect, so don't even try, because you will just fail, so don't even bother," Malcolm said, looking out of the bars.

They sat there, talking, and they found out some interesting things about eachother. Malcolm was actually an alien, and that he was arrested because people thought he was a member of Zangyack, and helped in an alternate universe (Harvey and Luke's universe) invasion of 2011. They ended up getting to know eachother pretty well. But it didn't last long, as when they were sitting down, a massive explosion could be seen from down the corridor, and Goumin started to pour into the corridor, and saw Luke's cell, and burst it open.

"Zangyack!" Harvey yelled.

He charged at the Goumin, but a general came from around the cornered and kicked him aside, firing a lethal blast of lightning at Malcolm, killing him instantly. His lifeless body just lay there, and Luke just stared at it, anger building up inside him.

He charged at the general, and pinned him to the floor, just as S.P.D soldiers started to swarm in and take out the Goumin. Harvey started to help the soldiers, while Luke handled the general, who wasn't doing very well against an enraged Luke. Luke was thrashing the general, and kicked him into the lobby. Luke then grabbed a gun off a soldier, and shot lasers at the general, causing him to drop to the floor in pain. Harvey then rushed in, and he he pulled out his Zyusouken, and slashed the general right in the chest. He looked like he was almost beaten, and he knew it, so he retreated outside. Just when he thought he was getting away, red lasers struck him, and Dekared was standing there, pointing his guns right at the general's face. The general swiftly reacted, kicking Dekared and jumping away. But Harvey and Luke blocked his exit, so the general was trapped in a circle of enemies (to the general). Luke and Harvey quickly transformed, and the tree sentai members swiftly started attacking the general. The general was losing very quickly, as he was hit before he could even recover from the last blow. Soon the general knew that it was a loss, but still never gave up. As he tried one last attack, Harvey used his Zyusouken to create a green energy rope, and tied up the general. They all began their finisher attacks.

"Hybrid Magnum Blast!".

"King Strike!".

"Jaiantosurasshu!" (Giant slash!).

Dekared fired one flaming ball of energy at the general, and Luke threw his glowing golden King Stick at him, and he fell to the ground, and struggled to get up. Harvey's Zyusouken started to glow green, and it grew three times it's size. He then hit the general four times, and on the fifth hit, Harvey put in some extra strength, causing the blade to go straight through the him. Electricity sparked off the general, and he dropped to the floor, exploding.

"Yes!" Luke yelled happily.

"Don't celebrate yet," Dekared said. "We still haven't finished yet,".

As he said that, the general grew to a massive size, and headed over to a nearby mountain/forest area, away from buildings.

"I don't care about destroying Earth anymore. I will kill you three!".

"How are we gonna handle that?" Luke asked.

"I know," Harvey said, playing a tune on his Zyusouken.

A green light flashed from by the mountains, and Dragon Caesar was there. Harvey jumped in, and Luke followed him, as he didn't have a suitable mecha (seriously, what is a pyramid going to do?).

Dekared pulled out his SP License, and the DekaMachines came out of their base, and Dekared jumped into the Patstriker. He put the SP Licence in, and said, "Tokusou Gattai!" (Special Investigation Combination!).

The DekaMachines started to combine, and once they were ready, it combined. Standing there was Dekaranger's mecha.

"Dekaranger Robo, complete!" Dekared yelled, and pressed controls, and the robo started to attack the general.

Harvey started to attack as well, firing missiles from the mecha's fingertips, causing the general to fall over. Dekaranger Robo fired a shot from his gun, and Dragon Caesar slashed the general with it's claws, and the general dropped, dying for a second time, and exploding.

"YES!" Harvey yelled, and everybody jumped out of their mechas. The mecha's then disappeared, and everybody de-morphed.

Harvey and Luke approached Dekared, and he didn't do anything. Luke was confused, as they weren't being arrested.

"Why aren't you arresting us?" He asked.

"Because we found out that you weren't actually trespassing in this universe, but were brought here by a mysterious being known as Yevrah," He explained.

"Oh, so, anyway, I need to say what I came here for, so, have you heard of Negalia?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, Negalia, he's a real threat, we've tried to arrest him, but he's really powerful," Dekared said.

"In fact, who actually are you?" Harvey questioned.

"I'm David Edwards, leader of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger," He said.

"Wait a minute, Edwards, that my surname!" Harvey yelled.

"That's because I'm your brother," David said.

"WHAT!" Harvey boomed, shocked. "HOW?".

"My mother, no, our mother, sent me here, as we're both in real danger, but nobody ever told me how," David said.

"Wow," Harvey said, and the three walked over to David's house, and talked.

"So, do you want to travel with us?" Harvey asked.

"Me, no, I need to stay here, maybe sometime soon," He replied.

Harvey and Luke eventually left, and headed back to their hotel, and greeted everyone.

"Guys, we're gonna have to prepare for leaving tomorrow," Delia said.

"We've already packed our stuff," Ash said, and Harvey and Luke went to pack.

Before they could, Delia stopped them and said, "We need to sign you up for Kanto High tomorrow,".

"Wait, Kanto High?".

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I spent a while on it, and I'm trying to space out the time between when I upload chapters. I am also trying to extend chapter length, so that in the future chapters will have between 3,000 - 4,500 words in them.**

 **Until you read again,**

 **Dragon Caesar**


	6. Time for School

**Hey guys, this is my next chapter, it has been a while, and I haven't been writing all this time, and I almost gave up. But I held on, and this is the longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

A lot of things had happened since everyone had arrived back at Pallet Town. They had obviously unpacked, and Harvey and Luke had been signed up for Kanto High School. They were put into year eight, and they didn't have school uniforms, which pleased them both. When the time came for them to come to go to school, they were actually pretty interested. When they got there, they looked around, and they were pretty excited for classes, even with no experience in Pokémon.

"Wow, so there are Pokémon classes," Harvey said, impressed and excited.

Ash and the gang met Serena, and they walked into class.

"Hey," Serena said to Ash, and they hugged, quickly breaking apart.

"Don't I get one?" Luke said, chuckling.

"What?" Serena said, confused.

"Jokes," Luke quickly replied.

"Well, well, well..."

A Japanese girl with black hair and a sneering expression walked over with her gang of friends.

"Look who's here," she sneered, walking over casually and surrounding the gang with her friends.

"Go away," Ash said, backing away.

As he tried to, the girl's friends blocked him, and pushed him back.

"Back off Leiko!" Serena yelled, and pushed Leiko.

"Oooh, look who can fight back," Leiko's friends taunted, and Harvey looked at them angrily.

Leiko had previously not acknowledged Harvey and Luke's presence.

"Oooh, newbies, what fun!" She said, and raised her fists at Harvey.

He raised them back, at acted like she was going to strike, but never did. Just when it seemed like she was going to do something, the bell went, and they rushed to class. Serena and Ash headed to their class, and Luke and Harvey went to their class, using the map they had been given.

When they entered the class, the teacher brought them to the front and introduced them to everybody in the class.

"Hello class, this is Harvey and Luke, they are a new part of this class, so treat them nicely," She said.

"Why would we do that?"

"Excuse me?"

Leiko had shouted out to the teacher.

"What did you say?" The teacher yelled.

"Why would we do that?" Leiko sneered.

"Detention for being incredibly rude to Luke and Harvey!" The teacher boomed.

Leiko looked sadly down at the table, and Harvey and Luke sat down at their seats right next to each other.

"Let's begin," The teacher said. "This lesson is about Pokémon typing, so I'll begin with a question. Harvey, what type beat's the fairy type?"

Harvey paused for a moment, and thought about it. What was it? He didn't know. He just sat there, and the teacher took the hint. She asked another person, and they got the answer correct.

"Dragon type,"

"Correct!"

Harvey sat there, feeling a bit humiliated.

The rest of the lesson was humiliating for Harvey and Luke, and once they left for 15 minute break, they sat down with Ash and Serena, hoping the next lesson would go better.

"So, how was your fist lesson?" Ash taunted.

"Shut up," Harvey and Luke said at the same time.

They all sat there for a while, until their peace and solitude was once again disturbed by Leiko.

"Well, well, well..." She taunted.

Harvey raised his fist by her face, causing her to flinch and back away slightly.

"Go away before you regret not going," Harvey said.

She remained where she was, and Harvey took the hint.

"Well, your choice," He said, and he lunged for her. She jumped out of the way, and Harvey landed right by her lackies. They all attacked him, but he resisted the pain and backed away.

"Pitiful, how you rely on people you look down on to fight your battles," Harvey said, walking slowly. "For that, I won't fight you, get out of my sight,"

Leiko and her lackies left, and as Ash and everybody else left, the bell went, and they left for their lessons.

The next lesson for Harvey and Luke was Pokémon battles. Most people had their own. Harvey didn't so when he was called up to fight a kid with a Treeko, to get the advantage, Harvey chose a Charmander.

"Let the battle begin!".

The kid with the Treeko yelled, "Use quick attack!"

With incredible speed, Treeko hit Charmander, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Charmander, use scratch!" Harvey yelled, and Charmander used his claws to scratch Treeko.

Treeko backed away, and his trainer yelled, "Mega Drain, now!".

Treeko fired a green bolt at Charmander, and the life and energy of Charmander was slightly sucked out, and transferred to Treeko.

"It's not very effective!" Harvey yelled. "Charmander, use smoke screen!"

Charmander fired a ball of grey smoke at the floor, causing Treeko to blindly stumble around.

Eventually, Treeko walked out of the smoke, but couldn't react, as his eyes had trouble adjusting to the light.

"Charmander, Aerial Ace, now!" Harvey yelled, and Charmander slashed Treeko, causing him to crash to the floor, fainted and beaten.

"It's super effective, and Harvey wins the battle!"The teacher yelled, and everybody cheered loudly. Harvey and the defeated kid shook hands, and they left for their lines showing victory and defeat.

"Next up, Luke!" The teacher yelled.

Luke came to the battlefield, versing a kid with Pidgeot. Luke chose a Houndour.

"Begin!" The teacher yelled.

"Houndour, use Ember!" Luke yelled, and Houndour fired a bolt of fire at Pidgeot, causing the bird to fall over in pain.

"Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!" The kid screamed, and Pidgeot slashed at Houndour.

Luke quickly retaliated by yelling, "Use Bite!".

Houndour sped towards Pidgeot, and bit the bird in the chest, causing it to topple over.

"Houndour, use fire blast!" Luke boomed, and Houndour fired the kanji for fire in the air. It hit Pidgeot in the chest, and exploded. Smoke covered the scene, and when it finally cleared, the Pokemon was laying on the floor, defeated.

"Luke is the victor!" The techer boomed, and everybody cheered. He lined up in the victor's area, and shook hands with Harvey, and waited to see what would happen with the winners of their battles.

As the teacher prepared to say something, the bell went. She looked at her watch, and said, "End of the class, I appeared to have lost track of the time, class dismissed.

Harvey and Luke left the battlefield, and went to get lunch with Ash and Serena. As they lined up to get food, a teacher looked a bit familiar. They let it go, and rushed in to get their lunch. They were a bit saddened to find out they served Pokemon. The meal of the day was Farfetch'd stew, and Harvey decided to pass, and eat a chicken sandwich. After they got their meals, they sat down and tucked in. Ash noticed that Harvey wasn't eating the stew, and asked why.

"Why aren't you eating the stew?"He questioned.

"Because it's Farfetch'd, and their almost extinct, so it would just be making them more rare," Harvey explained, and continued eating.

"Fair enough," Ash said, and he started to gobble his food down as if he'd never eaten in his life.

"Jeez, could you eat faster?" Luke said, backing away.

"Yes, do you want me to?" Ash replied.

"SARCASM!" Luke boomed, and he stormed off and sat on another table.

"Jeez, what's up with him?" Ash said to Harvey and Serena.

"Dunno," Harvey replied. "He doesn't usually lose it randomly, so something is probably bothering him, or it's just you,".

"What did I do? Ash asked.

"I have no clue," Harvey said, and the three went back to eating their food.

About an hour later, after the bell had went for class, they all headed to their respective classes, and Harvey had physical training with Luke, one of the few lessons not related to Pokemon. There was a massive track around the school, and they had to run four laps around it.

"Begin!" The teacher yelled, and they all started their sprint. Most people used all of their speed right in one go, and they were out of energy before they were even halfway. The smart people, including Harvey and Luke, saved their energy, and used it in bursts, running fast and slow at certain points to stop them from getting tired out. By the second lap, most of the people running fast at the start had started walking, and a few had just given up. Harvey and Luke weren't absolutely fit and able to do anything sporty of athletics related, and they didn't even like sports, but their membership in Super Sentai had boosted their strength, speed, and resistance. The smart people were still going strong, and once they had finally finished the four laps, a few of the smart people had got bored and given up.

The teacher then called everybody to him, and said they could take a 10 minute break, and get a drink from the water fountain or the vending machine. Harvey bought a bottle of coke, and sat down next to Luke.

"Why did you lose it earlier?" Harvey questioned.

"I dunno, just, Ash is a good guy, but he can sometimes drive me insane, and that's what his piggy eating did, coupled with the stress of all this, it just made me snap," Luke explained, sipping his Sprite.

After that lesson ended, they left for home, and walked back with Ash and Serena. Luke apologised to Ash, and they happily walked back, until 3 red laser bolts hit the floor by them, sending sparks by them and blocking their view. Once the smoke had cleared, Harvey and the gang noticed who it was. A Zangyack General.

"Zangyack!" Harvey yelled, and prepared to morph.

As he started to morph, he felt a beam of energy hit him in the chest, and he stumbled onto the floor in pain. Luke tried to hit the General, but his fist was grabbed and twisted.

"You guys are Sentai members? Die!" The general yelled, and he punched Luke in the face causing him to smash into the ground.

The general was about to finish them off, and Ash and Serena stood there, paralysed with fear. The General prepared to deliver the finishing blow, a lightning fast person struck him in the chest with a sword, causing him to topple over. Ninja Red was standing there, and he was ready to hit again. The general tried to hit Ninja Red, but was hit with a Ninja Sword, and couldn't get in close enough.

"Ninja Technique, 5 Body Split!" Ninja Red yelled, and his body became 5, and all of them started hitting the general, overwhelming him. The General fell onto the ground, and slowly tried to get up, but pain prevented him from doing so. Ninja Red grabbed onto Harvey, Luke, Ash and Serena, and yelled, "Ninja Technique, Smoke Disappear!"

In a puff of smoke, Ninja Red and everybody else were teleported by Ash's house.

"Hey, why did you-".

Before they could say anything, Ninja Red had ran away in a blur of red.

"What on Earth just happened?" Ash asked.

"If I could tell you I honestly would,"Harvey replied, and they all entered the house.

They sat down with drinks and explained what had happened to Delia. She was as puzzled as they were. She gave them a blank look and shrugged when they asked her if they knew what had happened.

"How can a man like that appear out of nowhere?" Ash asked Harvey.

"I know," Luke said, and everyone looked over at him at the opposite side of the room."He's Ninja Red, so he can travel faster than the speed of light, so he could of been over 300,000km away, as that's how fast light travels in a second.

"Still, that doesn't explain how he knew we were about to be killed," Harvey said.

"I know that, so we may have to assume it's coincidence, or he somehow was looking for the general and that he had found him, just as we were about to be murdered," Luke explained.

"Guys, it's probably coincidence, let it go for now," Ash said, and they stopped talking about the subject.

Everybody had dinner at Ash's house, and Serena then left for her own house. Harvey and Luke sat on the sofa, using the supercomputer they had developed. They were looking for CCTV footage of Ninja Red, but even slowing it down by an incredible amount didn't get them any closer to an answer of where the mystery Ninja Red came from.

"Where is this guy?" Harvey said, getting a bit frustrated with the computer.

"Just give up, we're not gonna get any answers anytime soon," Luke said, and Harvey, though begrudgingly, put down the computer and shut it off.

"I'm going to bed, turn the T.V down," Harvey said to Luke, and he pulled out a blanket and a pillow and started to sleep on the sofa.

Luke just sat there, watching T.V, thinking about random things and trying to keep Ninja Red out of his head. All was going fine until he heard a bloodcurdling bang coming from outside. He leaped off the sofa and left the house to investigate. Over the other side of Pallet Town, there was a crater in the ground. Luke slowly walked over to it, slightly paranoid.

"Come on...nothing scary...just do it..." He thought to himself.

As he approached the crater, he noticed it was deeper than he originally thought it would be. There was a man in there, facing in the opposite direction, so his face wasn't visible to Luke. He forced himself to jump inside, and as he got closer to the man, no, the boy, he noticed he looked familiar. When he finally approached the boy, he went to turn him over to see his face, but as he touched the boy, a bright blue beam came out of the sky and him right in the chest, causing him to fly backwards out of the crater and land by somebody's house nearby.

It took a few seconds for Luke to recover from the hit, but when he did, he got up and peered in the crater, only to find that the man on the ground was gone. He started to wonder what had happened, and eventually landed on the answer that he had been disintegrated by the beam, due to prolonged exposure to it. Other people were emerging from their houses, woken up from either the noise or the bright blue beam. Luke just left the scene and went back to his (or Ash's ) house.

The Next Day

When everybody else got up for the day, Luke told them about when happened , and they were as confused and puzzled as he was. It made them completely forget about Ninja Red, but they remembered how much talking about Ninja Red bothered Luke, so they didn't talk about this new mystery much either, saying their excuse was that they weren't there, so they didn't have answers.

Eventually, they left for school, and once again, met up with Serena. Ash and Serena talked all the way there, and Harvey and Luke just walked in silence, trying not to interfere in what so obviously was Ash trying to get in good with Serena. Once they actually arrived, Harvey and Luke rushed away from Ash and Serena before the flirting and romance made them crack. They waited near their class, ready to learn something new about Pokemon, until they were, yet again, bothered by Leiko.

"Look, it's the newbie nerds again!" She sneered, and her lackies all laughed in a screeching tone.

"F*ck off!"Luke yelled, raising his fist by Leiko's head.

"Look at this guy, he thinks he can fight!" Leiko screeched. "David, take care of this guy,"

In the crowd of lackies, a tall and large guy came to the front and prepared to fight Luke. Luke threw a punch at the guy, only to find that his fist had been caught by David. David then kicked Luke in the chest, causing him to fly into a shelf of books by a classroom. As Luke then got up, the bell went, and David then said, "We'll finish this at break,"

Harvey approached Luke and helped him up, and the two entered the classroom.

"Should I tell someone?" Harvey asked.

"No, I'll finish this myself, and hopefully me winning will make them realise that we are not people to be picked on," Luke replied, and they took their seats.

"Okay, "The teacher said, and everybody got out their textbooks."Did I say anything else? Put them away, I've booked the battlefield, so come on,"

Everybody put away their books and headed out to the battlefield with the teacher.

"Okay, we are going to be testing the effectiveness of stat changingmoves in the outcome of a battle, compared to one with only special of physical moves," The teacher explained. "There are 2 fields, so one will fight with stat changing moves, and the other won't. Harvey and Meg, you will fight on the stat field, Luke and Noah, you will fight on the non stat field,"

"Why are they fighting and not us?" A student asked.

"Because they were the best fighters in the match yesterday done by a different teacher,". The teacher explained.

"How'd you know that?" Harvey asked.

"I asked that very teacher to find out who would perform the best for this experiment to get the most effective results," The teacher said.

Harvey, once again, chose a Charmander, and Luke chose a Cyndaquil.

"Begin!"

Harvey's Battle

"Charmander, use growl!" Harvey yelled.

Charmander growled so loudly that it caused the foe's Pokemon, a Munchlax, to back away, frightened.

"Munchlax, Quick Attack, now!" The Foe yelled, and the Munchlax struck Charmander with incredible speed, but it didn't do as much damage as it should have done.

"Growl, lowers attack, nice!" The teacher yelled.

"Charmander, smokescreen!" Harvey yelled, and Charmander fired a ball of smoke at the foe's Pokemon, causing it to blindly walk around.

"Munchlax, thunderbolt!" The Foe yelled.

Due to Munchlax not being able to see, he fired the bolt of pure electricity into the sky.

"Charmander, Double Team!"Harvey yelled, and Charmander split into 5, no, 100, no , 1000 copies and ran towards Munchlax.

"Munchlax, Thunderbolt!" The foe yelled, and Munchlax fired bolts of lightning at the Charmander's.

Once he had hit them all, there were no left.#

"What?" The foe yelled.

"Flamethrower!" Harvey yelled.

Munchlax looked confused, until a blast of fire hit him in the back, causing him to faint.

"Harvey wins!" The teacher yelled.

"What?!" The foe yelled.

"While you were focusing on all the copies, the real Charmander got behind Munchlax, and made him faint," Harvey explained.

The two shook hands, and everybody else recorded results.

Luke's Battle

"Begin!".

"Cyndaquil, use Ember!" Luke yelled, and Cyndaquil fired a ball of flaming magma at the Mareep, causing it to crash to the floor.

"Mareep, use spark!" The Foe yelled, and the Mareep fired a bolt of yellow lightning at Cyndaquil.

"Dodge it!" Luke Boomed.

Cyndaquil jumped up in the air, just as the bolt hit him, causing him to shoot further in the air, and land on the floor with a crash. Cyndaquil had fainted.

"Mareep wins!"

Luke made Cyndaquil made Cyndaquil return, and shook hands with the foe. He walked to the area of people that weren't doing anything, and met up with Harvey.

"Better luck next time," Harvey said, patting Luke on the back.

"So, looking at the results, it seems it would be better to use stat moves, but anyway, class dismissed." The teacher said, and everybody left the field and entered the grounds.

Harvey and Luke met up with Ash and Serena, and Luke told Ash about the fight.

"Don't fight, you letting them get to you, and that David is very powerful, so he will hurt you so bad," Ash warned, but Luke didn't listen.

"You underestimate me, and I want them to know that they can't mess with us," Luke said.

"Well, well, well," Leiko and David said.

"Are we gonna fight then?" Luke asked.

"David picked up Luke, and to everybody's surprise, pulled him above his head and went outside, and finally threw him onto the concrete.

Arrrrggggghhhh!

"Now we fight," David yelled.

Luke threw a punch at David, and he caught the fist and punched Luke. Luke kicked David in the stomach, but due to his size, he didn't feel it very much. David then kicked Luke in the stomach, causing immense pain. David then grabbed Luke and put him in a headlock.

"Go to sleep..." He said.

Luke was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. He was going to pass out. He had one option.

"Choriki Henshin!"

David was blasted away, and Luke shined gold for a while until his Kingranger suit came on.

"What...the...hell..." David thought, and he tried to punch Luke, but his new power gave him more strength, and he blocked the punch, and delivered one back. He flew backwards, clearly hurt.

"Fight better!" Leiko demanded.

"He's strong, GET OFF MY BACK!" David boomed, and he charged at Luke, who jumped and flipped in the air, and kicked David in the back while he ran past him.

Clearly hurt and tired, David put his hands up in surrender and said, "I give up,"

Luke de-morphed, and left the area. People were all around the area, and looked shocked and amazed at Luke's power.

When Luke got to Harvey, Ash and Serena, he told them what happened, Harvey was outraged.

"You have shown your powers! Now people will be flooding us, because of our powers!" He boomed.

"Sorry," Luke said quietly.

"In order to stop ourselves from being flooded, there is one option," Harvey said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Leave the school," Harvey said.

"Leave as in bunk off or literally quit?" Ash questioned.

"Quit," Harvey replied.

"What, we're not leaving," Serena said.

"No, you're not understanding, only me and Luke would quit," Harvey explained.

"Oh," Serena said, looking at the floor.

"That doesn't sound bad, but after 2 days," Luke said.

"Come on, I don't want to be driven insane," Harvey moaned, and as he said that, a group, no, a swarm of people spotted Luke and ran after him. In order to not be trampled, Harvey, Ash and Serena had to run. Luke stopped the main exit door, and everybody followed, with the swarm not too far behind.

As exhaust started to kick in, the swarm approached. Luke kicked the front door down, and sprinted out, with the swarm not noticing that they were no longer on the school grounds. Luke and everybody else ran round a corner, exhausted.

"Woah," Harvey panted.

"Yeah, woah," Luke said. "Ash, Serena, get back into the school through another exit, me and Harvey aren't going back, ever," Luke said, and they split up. Harvey and Luke just went to a restaurant for Lunch, and were going to spend the afternoon there. Harvey ordered a burger, and Luke ordered a steak.

"Where are you gonna get the money from?" Luke asked.

Harvey smiled, and clicked his fingers, and green flames appeared by his fingers, and eventually formed Pokedollars.

"How do you do that?" Luke asked.

"I dunno, just an ability I got when we were sent here," Harvey said, and as he said that, their food arrived, and Luke licked his lips hungrily.

Luke tucked in quickly, and Harvey, surprised by his eagerness, looked at him for a few seconds, and started eating as well. People at other tables started looking at Luke, and looked as if he had been starved for a couple of weeks.

"Damn, eat slower, you're putting me of MY food," Harvey said.

Luke looked up and said, "Whoops, sorry,"

After they had eaten, which took about 2 hours (including dessert), they paid the bill and left, and took a slow walk back home. When they arrived, Ash had already arrived, but Senrena had to go home straight away.

"Finally back are we?" Delia said.

"What, we've been gone for 2 hours," Harvey replied.

"Umm, no you haven't, Ash said you left the school at 12:00, and it's 6:00," Delia explained.

"WHAT!" Luke boomed.

"Yup," Ash said, walking into the room.

"Well, either way, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed," Harvey said.

"Me too," Luke added.

They both walked into the living room and dozed off on the couch.

5 hours later

Above Ash's House

"It's invisible, right?"

"Yes,"

"Circuits engaged,"

"Sweet,"

"These guys really are cool,"

"I know, and I really do KNOW why, that obvious how,"

"Now, one last hop and we can go,"

"3,2,1, go!"

 _All was calm in Pallet Town, Ash and the gang, good as ever. But this will change. Will they continue to combat the evil, or will they crumble? Will Harvey and Luke be able to continue staying in Kanto, fine and untouched? Find out in later chapters!_

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be about 3,000 words, not 4,000. The next two chapters are a split one. Harvey and Luke go somewhere, and Ash and Serena somewhere else. Chapter 7 is what Ash and Serena are doing, but 8 is Harvey and Luke. They go one at the same time, and they both start and end in the same way._**


	7. Unforeseeable Accident

**Hey guys, this is my 7th chapter, it's a bit shorter so that people don't get sick of it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"This is such a LOONNGGG journey," Ash panted.

"I know," Luke said, exhausted.

Ash, Harvey and Luke were walking up a steep hill to get to school. Harvey and Luke decided to give school another chance, but they would leave VERY quickly if more people swarmed them.

As they got off the hill, they stopped to catch their breath and then continued walking up the street.

"Finally," Harvey said.

Once they arrived at the school, nobody came up to them, and must have got the message. They continued walking through the grounds, and stopped by their classes, that, coincidentally, were right next to each other.

"What class have you got?" Ash asked.

"Dunno, let me check," Harvey replied.

As Harvey went through his possessions to find his timetable, his phone went off, and he answered it.

"Hello?"

Ash and Luke stood there, and tried to listen to the muffled sounds coming from the phone, but couldn't at all. They just stood there, waiting.

"You want me to-".

There was a pause.

"Okay, we'll be there,"

Harvey put his phone away.

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"Oh, that was my brother, he needs us in Jhoto, so let's go," Harvey answered.

"K," Luke said, and they started to go.

"What about me?" Ash asked.

Harvey and Luke stopped.

"You won't be needed, he didn't ask for you," Harvey responded, and he and Luke continued going out of the door.

Ash watched them run away, and looked around, lonely. As he was about to leave, Serena ran up to him and hugged him, and they quickly broke apart.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," Ash replied.

Even though they liked each other, it was very awkward, as they didn't know they both had feelings for each other.

"So, how've you b-".

The bell went, and they both went into their classes.

"Okay, today will be evolution, so get put away your textbooks, as we're going outside," The teacher said, and everybody left their seats and left the building.

Outside, everybody gathered around the Pokemon Battlefield, but they weren't going to fight.

"Okay, we are going to analyze the energy from Pokemon evolving, and check how Pokemon react to evolution stones," The teacher said, and she set up machines to analyze the energy output.

Once she was done, she called over people to handle the Pokemon about to evolve.#

"Ash, come up," The teacher said, and Ash arrived, standing by the teacher.

"Ash, here's a Pikachu, you will give him a thunder stone," The teacher said, and he felt uneasy, a thunder stone could make his own Pikachu, sitting on his shoulder, evolve into Raichu. The teacher noticed this, and said, "Your Pikachu should stand away, as the radioactive energy in the stone could also make your Pikachu evolve,"

Ash nodded, and his Pikachu ran over by the other students.

"Alright, here is the Pikachu, and here is the thunder stone, prepare!"#

Ash put the Pikachu on the floor, and held the thunder stone near the Pokemon. After a few seconds, the Pikachu started to glow yellow, and then blue, evolving.

"Analyze the energy output!" The teacher yelled, trying not to look at the blinding blue light.

The light increased in intensity, and flickered out, revealing a Raichu.

"Rai! Rai! Chu!" It growled.

"What is the energy output?" The teacher asked.

"It's off the scale!" A student said. "Unreadable,"

"Let me look," The teacher said, and she approached the student.

Ash went back to the other students.

"You're right," The teacher said. "This thunder stone has a lot of energy and radiation. Class dismissed,"

Everybody left. Ash entered the school, Serena following behind. They walked slowly around the school, talking.

"So, how's your Mom Gra-".

"Well, well, well…"

Leiko approached the two, and didn't have her lackies to back her up.

"Hello, Ash dear, wanna leave this bi*ch and get some food?" She said, stroking Ash's arm seductively.

"Go away," Ash said, turning around.

"Please Ashy, come with me," Leiko begged, tugging of Ash's arm.

"No," Ash said, walking away.

Leiko caught up with them.

"Is this girl with you?" Leiko said, pointing at Serena. "Go away, ugly bi*ch, get out of my sight," Leiko said, kicking Serena while looking at Ash.

Serena rushed off, and Ash was forced to be with Leiko. Serena was quite hurt, being called an ugly bi*ch, and she started to cry, and sat down. People saw her crying, but they ignored her, so she just sat there, crying. As she got up, the bell went, and she headed to class, but the bell went on for longer than usual. Then other students scream, "Fire bell!"

Serena ran to the area she had to be, where everybody lined up to be counted. She saw a load of other people, but she couldn't see any fire or smoke rising from the school grounds. She started to think that this was a drill, and waited, looking at the floor. As everybody was going to head to class, a massive explosion erupted from the other side of the school, and everybody gasped.

Some people backed away, but the teachers got closer, in order to see what happened. As they got to the scene, there was a scream, and a teacher flew back, landing by a crowd. Serena looked down at the teacher, and he was covered in blood.

"Go…run…this is an attack.." The teacher said, before exhaling, dead.

Some students heard this, and ran. The crowd left, and Serena spotted Ash, and hugged him.

"We need to go," Ash said, and they left, heading for the exit.

As they did, a squadron of Goumin dropped down, with Negalia in the middle. The Goumin started attacking people, and explosions erupted all over the grounds. Negalia approached Ash and Serena, terrifying them.

"Friends of Harvey, Ash and Serena, I need energy and Power, you have it, die!" He yelled, and fired a beam at Ash, causing him to fly away, hurt.

Serena rushed to him, and helped him up.

Ash was weak now, and Negalia would wreck him. Negalia approached Ash, and Serena stood infront of him, like a shield.

"Out of my way," Negalia said lazily, kicking her aside.

Ash slowly backed away, but Negalia grabbed him by the head, and Ash felt something come out of him. His power, his energy, his life.

"I have what I need," Negalia said, kicking Ash in the head and teleporting away in a flash of gold.

The Goumin also left, fading away. A few more explosions went off, and stopped. The school was minorly damaged, and people were dead, Serena was injured, Ash was dying, and the Zangyack had won.

Serena got up, and started tending to Ash, but without help, he would die. She realized this, and started crying, her tears falling on him. As she went to lift him up, she heard an explosion behind her, and a hand tap her on the shoulder. She slowly turned around, and saw a guty in red, with a black suit underneath, and two swords on a chest.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Gokai Red," The man answered. "I'm here to help you, and the school,"

"How are you going to do that?" Serena asked.

"Watch," Gokai Red said.

He pulled out of a phone and a figure, turning it to a key and putting in the phone.

"TIMERANGER!"

There was a flash of green, and Gokai Red became Time Red. He sped up time, and fixed up the place, to a decent level. Dead and injured people were removed, and some damage was fixed.

"I'm gonna get you out of here," Gokai Red said, and he teleported everybody in the school grounds to a hospital, explaining the situation and getting them all treatment. The dead guy was taken away, and Ash was also taken away to get immediate treatment. Serena was treated, as she had a broken leg, but the adrenaline made her not notice it. She was taken to a room, give anesthetic, and operated on.

This accident had been a massive scale attack. The police scanned the place , and found that 17 people were dead, as Gokai Red had left the dead bodies there, except the first death, as he looked unconscious and not dead. Gokai Red stayed for a while, still in his suit, and left when Ash and Serena came out. Ash just needed to be given oxygen, and it helped keep his energy stable, but the doctors didn't really understand how it did that. Serena had her leg fixed up, and had a cast. Ash and Serena hugged, and knew that they were lucky to be alive.

"Why did this happen?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Serena replied.

"I have a feeling this has something to do with what Harvey and Luke are doing," Ash said, sitting down.

"Probably," Serena added, looking around the room.

"Master Ketchum, someone is here to see you," A doctor said, turning the corner and approaching them.

"Who?" Ash asked

Harvey and Luke came round the corner, and smiled when they saw Ash and Serena.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"We came to see you after we heard what happened," Harvey said.

"Well, we're fine, but Negalia did attack me," Ash said.

"What?" Harvey said, and he and Luke looked suspicious.

"What did he do?" Luke asked.

"He sucked this thing out of me, and it made me feel weak, as if it was my life or power," Ash replied.

Harvey and Luke looked scared. Ash saw this, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"We're working with my brother to find out what he's up to, and that's exactly what he needed," Harvey said.

"Why are you here then?" Ash said.

"Cuz we wanted to see if you were okay and fine," Luke said.

"Well, you've got a job to do! Do it!" Ash yelled, and Harvey and Luke rushed away.

"Well, someone needed to say it," Ash said, when Serena gave him a look meaning, "Why did you do that?"

As Ash and Serena went back to awkward silence, Ash's mom came into the room, and went," Ash! A re you okay?"

"Yes! Mom, I'm fine, just back away," Ash said, and his mom sat down.

"Serena! Your mom is here to take you home," Delia said.

Serena walked off, helped by Delia, and Ash sat there, looking around in the pristine, white room.

After a few minutes, Delia came back, and took Ash home, and asked where Harvey and Luke were. He said that he didn't know, but that they left at the start of school. As he entered his house, he sorted out some food and ate, thinking about the day's events. He switched on the T.V, and saw that the T.V showed the school, being used as evidence and sorted out.

Outside Ash's House

Serena was heading to Ash's house, using crutches to help her get to her destination. She was struggling, but she was close. As she got by his house, people came round the corner, and started to approach her.

It was Leiko, and two of her lackies.

"Well, it's the bit*h, get her," Leiko said, and they started attacking her.

She was being viciously beaten, and with her handicap, she couldn't fight back. She tried to scream, but somebody covered her mouth.

"Nobody can hear you now," Leiko said, getting her in a headlock.

Serena couldn't breathe; she would surely pass out from lack of oxygen. She once again tried to scream, but couldn't. Just as she was about to pass out, feeling her face go blue.

All of a sudden, a bright green blur appeared out of nowhere and attacked the girls at rapid speed, fast as a ninja. She broke free and backed away, watching the green ninja slice them up. Eventually, the girls backed away, and ran away like crazy. The ninja stopped, showing Shurikenger, the green ninja.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The guy de-morphed, revealing Harvey.

"What?" She said, confused.

"Come on," Harvey said, leading her into Ash's house and explaining.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next is hopefully my most ambitious and shows what Harvey and Luke did during this.**


	8. The Mission Awaits

**Hey guys, I literally forgot about this, but this took a few days, and links up with the previous chapter wrote in January. If you look at that one after this, you'll notice the links. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter Eight

(I forgot about this)

"This is such a LOONNGGG journey," Ash panted.

"I know," Luke said, exhausted.

Ash, Harvey and Luke were walking up a steep hill to get to school. Harvey and Luke decided to give school another chance, but they would leave VERY quickly if more people swarmed them.

As they got off the hill, they stopped to catch their breath and then continued walking up the street.

"Finally," Harvey said.

Once they arrived at the school, nobody came up to them, and must have got the message. They continued walking through the grounds, and stopped by their classes, that, coincidentally, were right next to each other.

"What class have you got?" Ash asked.

"Dunno, let me check," Harvey replied.

As Harvey went through his possessions to find his timetable, his phone went off, and he answered it.

"Hello?"

Ash and Luke stood there, and tried to listen to the muffled sounds coming from the phone, but couldn't at all. They just stood there, waiting.

"You want me to-".

There was a pause.

"Okay, we'll be there,"

Harvey put his phone away.

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"Oh, that was my brother, he needs us in Jhoto, so let's go," Harvey answered.

"K," Luke said, and they started to go.

"What about me?" Ash asked.

Harvey and Luke stopped.

"You won't be needed, he didn't ask for you," Harvey responded, and he and Luke continued going out of the door.

They looked around the area of the fairly modern and well built school, and acknowledged that they would soon leave it forever.

"How are we gonna get there?" Luke said, thinking that they had reached an inconvenient impasse.

"Well, maybe some unknown powers of mine will help us," Harvey said, smiling.

He cracked his knuckles, and thought deeply, searching for some help inside him, hoping a new ability would kick in, and save their asses.

"Anything?" Luke asked, seeming desperate.

There was a blur in their visions, and they couldn't see their surroundings clearly.

After what felt like an eternity, they could see, and they were outside the S.P.D building. Luke was surprised by this, and at first, was puzzled.

"Powers, man," Harvey said, smiling.

They walked into the building, and they smelt the air freshener wafting through the main room. The room was cool, which contrasted with the summer heat outside. The rooms were mainly white, with blue and grey involved. The room gave off a feeling of authority, as the colour scheme seemed like something the police department would use. Luke and Harvey stepped forward, and went forward to speak to one of the people at the blue desk at the back of the large room. It was the girl who tried the classic "handcuff trick".

"Hello?" She said, stopping her work and looking up at them.

"Where's David?" Harv asked.

"Oh, he needs you, doesn't he, he's in room 4," The woman said, and they walked into room 4.

David was indeed there, and he was sitting in a grey armchair, sipping a mug of tea. The room was chilly, so the rising steam was clearly visible.

"Hello?" Harv said, getting David's attention.

"Oh, shit!" David said, putting down his tea. "We need to get to work,"

"What's actually going on?" Luke said.

"There was a threat at a warehouse nearby, and a siege is going on at the building," David said, grabbing his stuff.

"What the fuck, let's go!" Harv said, and the trio sprinted out.

After a while, they made it to the warehouse. They never expected what they saw. Explosions were going off everywhere, and bullets flew everywhere.

"Oh shit," Luke said, completely shocked.

As they approached the destroyed building, a massive orange light erupted from the top of the building, and somebody flew out, and hit a distant skyscraper.

Another man flew out, but looked towards the trio, and darted towards them. Harvey tried to jump out of the way, but was hit square in the chest by a monster of a man who smashed him into the side of a building. He felt blood ooze out of multiple wounds, but he got up. He walked out of the gaping hole in the bottom of an office building, and saw that the monster was nowhere to be seen.

BANG! An incredibly powerful punch hit him in the chest. It was a Zangyack General. He threw another punch, but Harv blocked it.

"Don't do that," Harv said casually, and struck the Zangyack monster in the chest, causing him to topple over onto the floor in pain. Harv ran out of the destroyed building and joined his friends.

"Well, shall we do it?" Harv said, sneering.

"Hell yeah,".

A flash of rainbow coloured light indicated that they had morphed. The Zangyack general recovered, and clambered to his feet, dazed, but able to fight.

"Your fancy suits won't beat me!" The general said cockily.

The three darted forward at an immense speed, and hit the general hard. The general doubled over, and went to punch Luke, but his punch was blocked by Harv, who swiftly counter-attacked. The general was being brutally beat without being given any chance to react, and soon enough, he was down on the floor, and surrendering.

"I give up! Stop!" He begged, putting his hands up.

Harv looked over at the General, and approached him cautiously, ready for attack. Sure enough, the general attempted to strike, but Harv counter-attacked, and snuffed out the light that was the general's consciousness. As Harv backed away to join his friends, the General sparked, and then with one big blast of blinding orange light, exploded, sending parts of him shooting off into distant places of the city.

"Well, job done," Luke said, walking off.

Coincidentally, Goumin rushed out of the warehouse, and flooded the three, cathing them off guard and viciously attacking them.

"Shit!" Luke yelled, trying to fight off the surrounding forces.

While weak, Goumin were powerful in _very_ large numbers. They started hitting the three with their weapons.

"What shall we do?" Harv asked, blocking punches and kicks, while receiving more hits from sneaky others.

"Jump!" Luke yelled.

As they tried to jump, The Goumin caught them, and forced them to the ground again.

"Fuck!" David yelled as he was hit repeatedly.

"Well, we gonna be here a while," Luke said.

As they continuously tried to force out of the hold, they were beaten more and forced back in.

As they pushed one last time, they heard a deafening engine sound above their heads. They forced back the Goumin to look up, and saw a bright red ship floating in mid air. This puzzled them, but that was nothing compared to what happened after. They saw a Japanese man in a red trench coat leap out, and land on the ground as if it was nothing. He then pulled out a black and red cutlass, and ran towards the Goumin, and started savagely slicing them down, allowing Harv, Luke and David to break free. They were back to normal, as they had taken way too much damage to sustain the form.

He then pulled out a figure that looked similar to himself, and turned it into a key. He then plugged it into his cutlass, and slashed into the Goumin, and sliced through them all, and causing them to all die.

"Who are you?" Luke asked, running towards the man.

The man changed back to normal, and told them to come with him to his ship.

"How?" Harv asked.

"Like this," The man said, holding his hand out and catching a black rope coming from the ship.

Harv, Luke and David all grabbed onto their own rope, and they were all pulled into the ship, and entered its beautiful quarters.

The floor was made of a shiny spruce wood, and the room was clearly furnished. The walls were a cream colour, and blue planks ran down parts of the wall. A red pillar ran down to the floor, and behind, sat a brown leather chair. On a table beside the chair, there was a treasure chest, shut tightly. The man, who owned the ship, walked towards the chair, and lazily dropped into the chair, and sighed, clearly tired.

"Fuck," He said, grabbing the chest.

The man opened it, and inside it was a bundle of figures, all similar to the one used by that man with the chest.

"What the fuu…" Luke said, baffled.

"Wait a minute," The man said, noticing the Dino Bucker on Harv's belt. "I can use that,".

"Can you?" Harv said, sneering.

"Dragonranger, eh?" The man said. "The only one I don't have,".

"So your gonna get it?" Harv said, stepping back cautiously.

"By force if you don't give it to me," The man said, stepping forward.

"I won't let you," Harv said, taking a defensive stance.

"You won't have a choice," The man said, and in a flash of red, appeared in a red and black suit.

"Wait," Harv said, shocked. "Gokaiger!"

"Yup," The man sneered.

"You're Marvelous!" Harv said, baffled.

"Correct again," Marvelous said, and he kicked Harv with both legs, and dropped to the floor, before quickly getting back up.

Harv quickly recovered, and jumped to his feet. He analyzed the situation, and saw that the box was open, and had a phone in it, which allowed him to transform. He quickly leaped, kicked Marvelous in the face, grabbed a random key, and transformed.

"Timeranger!"

Harv turned into Time Red, but something was wrong. He felt weird. All of a sudden, the world became a blur, and he was no longer on the ship. He was in the street down below, but it was night time. Confused, he walked up some stairs, and walked across a bridge. Then he saw a sight he never thought he'd see. Himself and the others. They walked across a bridge, but saw a bright purple light head towards them. They panicked, but couldn't do anything. It was a Zangyack general. Then Harv finally realized something. He was in the past. That was the general from before, and then it clicked. He was Ninja Red. But how would he become him? He thought, he thought.

BANG! The key was in his hand, and he put it in the phone.

"Kakuranger!"

He rushed forward at an immense speed, and hit the general hard. Dazed, the monster tried to strike, but Harv pulled out his sword and blocked the general's fist. He then grabbed onto everyone else, and teleported them to Ash's house, before quickly zooming off.

After a while, he stopped running, and turned back into Timeranger, and somehow, being taken back where he was, only Marvelous was gone.

"Where'd dickhead go?" Harv asked.

"He heard there was an attack somewhere, so he rushed off," Luke said, sitting down.

Harv sighed, and slumped into the armchair in the middle of the room.

"Wow," He said, breathing. "You know that ninja guy?"

"Yeah," Luke said.

"Well, he was me, and I just relived that, only I was now Ninja Red, fighting the general," Harv explained.

"Whoa," Luke said, taken aback.

"Wait," Harv said, staring at a screen with a red dot on it.

"What?" Luke said, approaching the screen.

"That red dot is the dickhead," Harv said, looking for the location.

"So what?" Luke said,

"We can get to him," Harv said, as he cracked the code and found his location. "Got him, let's go,"

The three jumped off the ship and ran as fast as they could. As they did, they realized David wasn't with him.

"What the fuck?" Luke said, but Harv kept on running.

After a while, they realized they were near Kanto Hospital. They ran inside, and headed into the room that Marvelous was in, and noticed that Ash and Serena were in. There was another door, and a nurse was outside it.

"Hello?" She said.

"What happened?" Harv said.

"The local school was attacked and these two are being healed up," The nurse said.

"Can we go in?" Luke said.

"Sure," She said, standing aside and letting them in.

They walked round a corner and saw them. They both smiled at the injured two, and sat down, next to Marvelous.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"We came to see you after we heard what happened," Harv said.

"Well, we're fine, but Negalia did attack me," Ash said.

"What?" Harv said, and he and Luke looked suspicious.

"What did he do?" Luke asked.

"He sucked this thing out of me, and it made me feel weak, as if it was my life or power," Ash replied.

Harv and Luke looked confused. Ash saw this, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"There was an attack, and I'm guessing Negalia lead this attack," Harv said. "We may as well find him,".

"Why are you here then?" Ash said.

"We were wondering where Marvelous was, and he was here, so we saw you, and the rest is history," Luke said.

"Well, you've got a job to do! Do it!" Ash yelled, and Harvey and Luke rushed away.

Marvelous followed them out of the room, and they were in the ward corridor.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"We ran," Luke said.

"All the way?" Marvelous said.

"Yup," Harv said.

"Well, we need to get back to Jhoto," Marvelous said.

"How?" Luke said.

"I'll solve this," Harv said, and he teleported the three onto the ship.

"That never gets old," Luke said, shaking his head, dizzy.

"Well, we need to-"

BANG!

A massive explosion erupted below. They were at a campsite area, by a river.

"Shit!" Luke said, and the three jumped down to the campsite.

Negalia and his minions were there, and there was a portal outline machine by them, and the Goumin minions were programming the machines. Negalia himself was putting 5 figures into a machine, and they were emitting energy. The figures were-

"Gobuster ranger keys!" Marvelous yelled.

"Yes," Negalia said. "When you were gone, I took these keys, and they'll give me all the energy I need,"

Luke charged at Negalia, only to be lazily knocked into a faraway tree, causing him to fall onto the floor, and faint. Negalia was powerful, and not to be messed with.

"Shit," Marvelous said, and got ready to transform.

"Amen to that," Harv said.

BANG! They transformed, and charged at Negalia. They punched and kicked, but Negalia fought them both one handed, without even moving around. Negalia then hit them both in the chest, and they flew away. He put down the keys, and they continued to have energy drawn from them.

"Now I will kill you," Negalia said, approaching them both.

"Let's get some upgrades," Marvelous said, and he handed Harv a key.

Harv pulled out the phone he picked up before, and inserted the key in.

"Dekaranger!"

"Abaranger!"

They both charged at Negalia, and a massive battle ensued. Negalia actually struggled for a while, but eventually, he got the upper hand, and fought them both back causing them to return to a normal, non suit form.

"See, you can't beat me," Negalia said, approaching them both once again.

"What do we do now?" Harv said, looking at Marvelous.

"We go and-"

The portal started to whizz, and a blue swirl appeared in the center. The portal was working.

Negalia quickly rushed to the keys, and took them out, he readied himself, and turned around to Harv and Marvelous.

"Now, you will witness me gain the power to destroy all the multiverses, by gaining the connection to the main one," Negalia said, and he threw the keys in.

As they plummeted in, Harv fired a green bolt of energy at the keys, and they slowly turned to stone, before finally disappearing into the portal. Negalia didn't notice this, and approached the two, ready to destroy them.

"Well, time for the fun part, your death," Negalia said, before kicking Harv into the forest, and causing him to get tangle in some vines.

Marvelous, angry, charged at Negalia with his cutlass, and slashed at Negalia. This was, however, ineffective, as Negalia's armor made the strikes lose their power. Negalia punched Marvelous in the stomach, causing him to fall onto the floor. Negalia then picked up the sword and put the blade at Marvelous' head.

"Now, be quiet and die," Negalia said.

He brought blade down to slash Marvelous' neck, but-

"Magiranger!"

A red flash blinded Negalia, and when he regained his vision, Marvelous was behind him. However, this didn't stop him, as Negalia punched Marvelous in the stomach, kicked him in the head, and then, finally, put him in a deadly headlock.

"You see, captain, this is why you don't mess with forces greater that yourself," He started. "You die a painful and slow death that ultimately, needn't have happened. I value a waste of main Earth blood, an unfortunate loss. Your friend, who is, fortunate for me, unconscious, will also be terminated. Your other friend, may fight with me, and try. But, he will, in the end, fail, and be terminated,"

Marvelous then fainted, and Negalia approached Harv, who was trying to break free of the vines he was entangled in.

"Harv Edwards, Dragonranger, this is the end for you. It didn't have to end this way. But now, you will be terminated,"

Negalia pointed his hands at Harv, and they turned gold, until finally the vines that weren't tangled wrapped around Harv's neck. His face turned blue, and he tried to untangle the vines, but struggled. Just as he was about to pass out, the wires glowed green, and they immediately untangled, and Harv landed on the forest floor, ready to fight for his survival.

He waited for Negalia to approach him, which, eventually, he did. Negalia threw powerful punches, but Harv blocked and counter attacked them. Negalia tried to force Harv into submission, but Harv's defense was too strong, like a wall made of titanium. As Negalia slowed down, due to fatigue, Harv leaped up, and kicked Negalia in the back, causing him to fall over.

"See, you're not all powerful," Harv said, and he kicked Negalia in the head, causing him to hit the floor hard.

"I clearly underestimated you," Negalia said, and in a flash of golden light, he disappeared.

Harv walked over to Luke, who had come around, and was being helped by Marvelous, who looked hurt and tired.

"What happened?" Luke said, sitting on a camp bench.

"Negalia threw keys into a portal, and he disappeared after I fought him," Harv explained.

"What do we do now?" Luke said, cracking his neck and standing up.

"We go and-"

FZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Marvelous paused, and it seemed the whole world paused, except for Luke and Harv, they looked around, and saw a figure of pure, glowing blue energy.

"Who are you?" Luke asked the figure.

"I am your bringer," It said.

"Who?" Luke said.

"Wait. You brought us here!" Harv said.

"Correct," The figure said.

"Why are you here?" Harv asked.

"The deed has been done," The figure said,.

"We've done what needed to do?" Luke said.

"Correct," The figure said again.

"So we have to go back?" Harv said.

"Eventually, yes," The figure said, looking down.

"So how do we get back?" Luke questioned.

"That is for you to discover," The figure said, and disappeared.

Everything resumed, but they were on the ship, and life looked as if it had continued without them. As if they had been doing things.

"How?" Luke asked.

"Possibly a dream co-existing with our actual actions," Harv said, and they approached Marvelous.

"Well, we're almost at yours," He said, as he spun the ship wheel.

"How long?" Harv questioned.

"5 minutes," Marvelous replied.

It was dark outside, and they had clearly been so into the fighting with Negalia, so much time had passed.

After 5 minutes, the ship was near Ash's house.

"Wait," Harv said, looking through a screen.

"What?" Marvelous said.

"Gimme a sec," Harv said, and he picked up a key and transformed.

"Shurikenger!"

Harv jumped out of the ship in a green blue. Serena was being attacked by a bunch of girls.

He jumped and rushed them, allowing Serena to break free and back away. The girls eventually ran away. He paused, and Serena looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Harv changed back to his normal form.

"What?" She said, confused.

"Come on," Harv said, leading her into Ash's house.

 **Hope you enjoyed that. I'll try to finish this whole story, but it might take a while to complete the fanfic.**


	9. Unconventional Killing

**Hey, people, this is chapter nine, hopefully, its good, ut that's for you to judge...**

Chapter Nine

Unconventional Killing

January 15th, 2017

Ash's House

Pallet Town

Universe E-1012

Harv looked over the blueprints. It looked fairly complicated, but Harv understood it. He had to. He was the one who drafted them. He sat in his desk chair, sweat coming off his forehead. He didn't have a shirt on, and even in the depth of winter, it was sweltering inside the room he was in. He was trying to work out how he would build his invention that was on his blueprints. Luke walked into the room and put a mug of tea onto the desk.

"Is it ready yet?" Luke asked.

"If only that were true," Harv said, taking a sip of the tea.

Luke turned on the fan at the end of the room onto the maximum setting and slumped into an armchair at the end of the room.

"Do you need help?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I need you t-"

Harv paused.

"What?" Luke asked, looking suspicious.

"I solved it," Harv said.

"Solved what?" Luke questioned.

"I realized what part I can use as the core," Harv said.

"So we can get back?" Luke asked, excited.

"I think so," Harv said.

Harv and Luke went downstairs to Ash and his mom. They were sitting by a heater, covered in blankets, trying to get warm.

"Did I walk into a room with a mini sun earlier?" Harv asked.

"What?" Ash said.

"The room I was in was so hot," Harv said, slumping onto a sofa.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yup," Harv said.

"Why did you come down?" Ash asked.

"To show you the blueprints," Harv replied.

"What are they about?" Ash's mom asked.

"The machine to allow us to leave," Harv said casually.

Ash paused.

"You-'re y-ou're leaving?" Ash questioned.

"I can't stay here forever, can I?" Harv said.

"So what is it?" Ash's mom asked.

"It's a teleporter that can break open the rift we arrived in, and allow us to get back, and then the teleporter we built in this universe will automatically shut down, and then you can disassemble it and sell the parts for a high price, thus getting you about 250,000 Pokedollars," Harv explained.

Ash's mom looked happy at this, but Ash looked sad, as his friends would leave him soon.

"So how long will it take to build this?" Ash asked.

"Possibly about 5-6 months, because I'll have to secure all the parts, and assemble the thing," Harv explained, walking over to the fridge and opening it, in order to feel the cold air emitted by it.

"So, when will you start this?" Ash questioned.

"As soon as we secure the parts," Luke said.

Ash looked down at the floor, clearly sad. Nobody saw this, and Harv walked up the stairs, followed by Luke.

Everyone soon walked up the stairs and went to bed. Everybody soon fell asleep, but Harv couldn't. He had little connection with his world, and didn't want to leave the place he was in, but knew he had to. As he started to fall asleep, he realized that his days in this universe were numbered and that he would have to leave.

June 5th, 2017

It was ready. After months of building this damn machine. They had succeeded. They were ready to leave.

"Well, I guess we'll go tomorrow," Harv said to Ash and Serena.

They both looked sad and walked inside. Harv and Luke started to make sure it was actually working. They stepped out and activated it. The noise it made was deafening. It was a machine you stepped in, and lighting came from the top and in a burst of blue light, they would be gone. The lightning hit the teleporter floor and made a very loud noise. Ash and Serena ran out again, thinking the6y had indeed left but they hadn't and had only tested if it was operational.

Serena and Ash sighed and went back inside.

"Well, it works," Luke said, and he also walked into the house.

"Yup," Harv said to himself, and he finally walked inside, and slumped onto a chair.

The next day

It was an early start for everyone in the household. Everyone got up early just to see Harv and Luke leave, and return to their own universe.

"Well, I guess we'll leave then," Harv said, pressing a bunch of buttons on a keyboard, and pressed one big red button on a console.

Luke then lifted up levers on a console, and he stood in the teleporter. Harv also stood in the teleporter and pressed a button on it.

"Well, we'll be going now," Harv said sadly.

"Wait!" Ash said.

"What?" Luke said.

"No homo, but – "

Ash hugged Luke and Harv.

"Okay," Harv said.

"Well, goodbye guys -"

WIZZZZZZZZZZZ!

The lightning hit the teleporter floor, and ran through the bottom of the teleporter, until there was a flash of blinding blue light inside the teleporter, and the duo was gone instantly. Ash and Serena looked sad and walked back inside. Delia also walked inside but looked less sad.

Area 51

Unknown, Nevada

Universe E- 0054

"Where are we?" Luke asked.

"Fuck if I know," Harv said.

The area they were in was a military base. The ground was sandy, and there were puddles in areas. There was a gate in the middle, with a blue machine in the middle, with three spinning, short cylinders in the middle. There was also stairs going up to a circular device, with a circular gate blocking the entry point. By this gate, there was a red drinks machine, and opposite it, there was a red gumball machine, with a glossy silver lion on the top. The area was bright, and above them was a high ledge blocked by a gate, leading to other areas.

"What is this place?" Luke asked again.

"I don't know, but this isn't our universe," Harv replied, looking around.

"Try and use your powers," Luke suggested.

Harv tried to use some powers, but he couldn't use anything.

"Nothing, this universe is blocking it," Harv said finally.

"Damn it, universal physics," Luke said.

"What are we gonna d-"

Beep!

In various places on the ground, dirt flew everywhere, and hands stuck out of the ground. A body rose out, until finally, a full body rose, and walked slowly towards the two.

"Shit! Zombie!" Luke said.

More walked towards them.

"Wait, we have a knife, 2 grenades, and a pistol," Luke said, pulling out a pistol from his belt.

Harv noticed this, and they both aimed at the zombies, hoping they would back down.

"Well, did we really think that would work?" Harv said, and the two opened fire. Loud bangs rang through the air, and the zombies dropped to the floor. They both reloaded. Harv looked at the side of the gun and saw it had the name _MR6_ written on the side.

BEEP!

All of a sudden, more zombies rose, and more came from the ledge. They were running fast, and they had massive numbers. Lightning hit the floor, and flaming dogs sprinted after them, forcing Harv and Luke to retreat.

"What the fu-"

Harv and Luke had no time to speak. They opened fire, and stabbed a dog in the head, causing it to explode. Luke eventually ran up to the staircase, while Harv hoarded the zombies around the cage. Luke saw the gumball machine. It had lights on the side, and on the clear glass dome, which held the colorful gumballs, said the words _Gobblegum_. He pressed a button, and the gumballs spun around, until one purple gumball flew straight up, and emerged from the glossy, silver lion mouth, and glowed. Luke picked it up and put it in his mouth. He automatically knew what it did.

" _Dead of Nuclear Winter, spawns a Nuke power-up, killing all spawned zombies._ "

Harv was struggling with the zombies. There were constant beeps, and the zombies were getting stronger.

"A little help!" Harv shouted as the zombies backed him into a corner. As they grabbed onto him, ready to feast on his flesh and bone, Luke blew a bubble with the gumball.

The gumball caused a nuclear bomb to appear, surrounded by a flashing green glow. The bubble popped, and Luke ran into the nuke, causing it to disappear. There was a white flash, and all the zombies set alight, before all dropping dead, without their heads. Harv ran up to the gumball machine, and activated it, the gumballs started to spin, and one purple gumball rose. Harv grabbed it and ate it.

" _Ephemeral Enhancement, Turns your current weapon into an upgraded weapon for 1 minute. Two activations."_

"Harv held his pistol in his hand and blew a bubble. The gun glowed blue, until he had two pistols, with a circuit board camouflage applied on the gun. It was chrome, with red circuit board wires running all over it. He fired the gun, expecting it to be fully automatic, but to his surprise, it fired grenades, which turned the incoming zombies to nothing, as their body parts flew everywhere, showering the place with crimson blood. As the number of zombies increased and the retreated, they realized the cylinder gate wasn't there, and there was a teleporter pad on the floor, similar to theirs, without the top parts. They stood on it, and thunder rose around them. The zombies approached them, and almost surrounded them until there finally was a flash of blue light and they were gone. They were now in a futuristic base, with windows in places, boarded with barriers. They tried to look around, but couldn't. There wasn't any oxygen. They started to suffocate. Luke then noticed a spacesuit and pointed to it. They both put them on, and took a big breath of air, as the suit provided oxygen.

"P.E.S active. Artificial gravity and oxygen offline. Power offline. Reactivate power."

"They looked around and saw another gumball machine. They floated around the room, and Harv looked out the window.

"Holy shit," Harv said.

"What?" Luke said, using the gumball machine.

"We're on the damn moon," Harv said, and Luke turned around to face the window.

He was right. The gray surface of the moon was clearly visible, and the black sky full of stars was beautiful. The glowing jewel that was planet Earth was suspended beautifully in the sky. They both started out the window for a while, until groans were heard behind them. Zombies were breaking through the mini windows, and roaming around. There was also a zombie astronaut slowly walking around.

"Well, party times over," Luke chuckled, and he opened fire, and obliterated the zombies.

Harv's gun had returned to normal. While Luke was killing, Harv noticed a locked door and opened it. It leads down to a staircase, to outside.

Back inside the main room, Luke was using the gumball machine. He got a green gumball and ate it.

" _Shopping Free, all purchases are free for one minute."_

Luke activated it by blowing a bubble, and he made a mad dash to Harv's location and opened all the locked doors until he had opened every door he could find. He looked on a map, and where all the doors were, there was a blue light, indicating he had opened every door in the base. Harv sprinted to a switch, which indicated power. He flicked it, and a voice said, "Artificial gravity and oxygen activated. Excavators online."

Harv saw that there was a black pyramid in front of the switch. He also noticed another gumball machine. He used it and got a yellow gumball. He ate it and immediately found himself blowing it against his will.

" _Perkaholic, all perks are given to you."_

Harv instantly felt stronger, faster, and more precise. He charged around and found Luke standing on a big teleporter pad.

"Stand on this," He said, and Harv floated onto it, causing them to leave.

They were, once again, in Area 51. Harv ran to the blue machine, wondering what it did. Luke followed behind, with a device in hand. He pressed buttons near the machine, and soon after, the gates surrounding the machine closed. Harv used the machine, by putting in his pistol, and got the explosive pistols; he looked at the side and saw their name. _Death and Taxes_.

As the gates opened, and they sprinted back up to the teleporter, they saw a man in a Nazi uniform run onto the teleporter. He forced them on, and they were instantly on the moon.

"What the-"

"I'm here to help you get back, you're disturbing my plans, and I'm in a good enough mood to not slaughter you like pigs," He said in a German accent.

Harv and Luke were confused but followed the man. Zombies ran amok around them, but the man slew them lazily.

"We need to relink the teleporter in Area 51 to your one, but first, we need to hack a console," He explained.

"Who are you?" Harv asked.

"I am Doctor Edward Rictofen, Nazi scientist," He said, grabbing a hacker device from his pocket and hacking a panel.

After a while of Harv and Luke guarding Rictofen, he finally finished, and they sprinted to a biodome area.

"Get a gun," Rictofen said indicating a box with question marks on it.

First, Harv used the gumball machine and ate it quickly.

" _Crate Power, Upgrade the first weapon taken from mystery box,"_

Harv used the mystery box and got a gun called the _Dingo_.

It was automatically upgraded and was now called the _Dire Wolf._

"Now, let's go," Rictofen said, and they rushed to the teleporter and arrived back in Area 51.

The zombies hadn't arrived yet, and they used this to their advantage. Luke used the gumball machine. He got a purple and white gumball.

" _Licensed Contractor gives a Carpenter power-up."_

Luke bit into it, and it spawned a golden hammer, surrounded by a green glow. He walked into it, and it did nothing, as there was nothing to use it on.

"What did that do?" He asked.

"Supposed to rebuild barriers, but there isn't any here, so it's useless," Rictofen said without looking.

The zombies now started to rush in. Luke used the gumball machine again and got one called _Fatal Contraction._ He used it, and it spawned a blue power-up. He ran into it and found himself holding a futuristic minigun. He fired it, and it mowed down the zombies and dogs. There was no recoil to it. Harv used the _Dingo_ he was holding, while Rictofen as rewiring the teleporter.

After about 10 minutes of mowing down zombies, they started to push up, and Harv was running out of _Dingo_ ammo. Rictofen finished and forced them onto the teleporter. The zombies were pushing upwards, and Harv decided to use the gumball machine to push them back. He grabbed and pocketed it, and Rictofen forced them on.

"GO!" He yelled.

As they left, they saw a zombie bite Rictofen in the neck, until he dropped to the floor. More zombies grabbed him and bit and ate him. Harv and Luke left, and saw, a circular vortex before landing in the teleporter they built.

It was the dead of night. It was very quiet, but people started to look out of their windows, because of the loud noise produced by the teleporter. Serena, Ash and his mom awoke, and came outside, surprised to see them.

"Okay," Harv said, taking a deep breath. "Time for plan B,"


	10. Nothing Remains

**I've left this for almost a year, but I'm going to try and finish it before 2018 ends, as I don't really want to leave this unfinished. Hopefully, I will complete this, but who the hell knows.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Nothing Remains

Goumin swarmed the street. Buildings poured smoke into the air as hot flames engulfed the building. Citizens rushed out into the streets, desperate to get to safety. Goumin ruthlessly mowed down the civilians, spreading the panic to nearby streets and getting the police involved. They rushed to the relentless murderers and fired their guns. Useless was an understatement. The goumin didn't even feel the bullets strike them. Their clubs rested in their hands, waiting for a new victim to wipe off the face of the Earth. But no longer. The clubs struck the skulls of the officers, cracking them like eggs against a bowl. They hit the floor with a loud thud. Nothing could stop them. Nobody could stop them. Nobody except-

"Captain Marvelous!"

The black-haired pirate held his pistol, pointing it at the goumin, ready to blow them away at any moment.

"Well, you see, without a general, your just useless," He said, before firing bullets at the goumin, striking many and ending their lives.

The goumin soon realized this flaw. With no commander, they were just soldiers with no orders. Sheep blindly led to their deaths. Marvelous sliced them down with no mercy, wasting no time on their demise. It was easy. Too easy. But this was about to change. The ground cracked as a general landed on the concrete floor. A golden, armor wearing monster who destroyed anything in his path. Negalia.

"Well, well, well. It's been almost a year since we last saw each other," He said, holding a sword in his hand. "Now, today you die. Painfully and far from your friends,".

"I couldn't finish you by that portal, but now I will!" Marvelous shouted, clashing swords with Negalia multiple times, being as aggressive as possible, without putting himself at risk.

It was a stalemate at first. Negalia tried to finish him, but Marvelous blocked strikes with his gun when necessary. Negalia eventually got the upper hand and struck Marvelous with his sword in the chest, knocking him over and slashing him in the chest.

"Weak. Pity you have to die so easily. Would've been fun to have an interesting battle. Toodles!".

As Negalia swung his sword down, he felt white-hot bursts of energy hit him in the chest, causing him to stumble backward slightly.

"Long time no see,".

"Yup, it's been a while, but time to end this,".

"You guys. All three. I'm ready.".

The sun shined brightly on two teenagers in the distance. Times had changed since they last met in May. It was January. They had aged a lot more, and their wisdom had increased in their travels. Their skills had also increased. But not their mercy. That was gone. They chose not to charge. Their old ways had gone. It was too risky. Especially with an opponent this powerful. They waited. Stationary. Not moving. Defensive.

"It seems you've learned," Negalia said, running at them with immense speed. He swung his sword at them, but they dodged.

"It seems you've improved," Negalia said, striking again, but missing every one.

He swung one more, but his hand was caught before he hit them.

"Well, it seems you've got weaker,"

They kicked him in the chest sending him flying back.

The two teens stood there, not moving an inch. They were ready to end this. They could finally destroy Negalia, after months of searching. These teens were not ordinary teens. They were above the rest. They were Luke and Harv.

"Prepare to die!" Negalia yelled holding his sword in a defensive position.

The buckle on Harv's chest was eager to move. Its wish was granted. In a sound of metal whooshing through the air and a flash of green flames. Harv was no longer Harv. He was Dragonranger. His Zyusoken left its holster and was positioned it an offensive position. They charged at each other and clashed their swords at incredible speeds, and they looked like a green and gold blur. Sparks and explosions erupted around them as Luke, now Kingranger fought sugomin. Harv found an opening. He went to exploit it but was met with an explosive slash at his chest, causing him to fly back into a wall.

"Weakness still exists within you, boy," Negalia sneered, swinging his sword down, but was met with Marvelous' blade blocking it. He pushed hard, sending Negalia back a few feet.

"Ready," He said, pulling up Harv.

He handed Harv the golden Mobilate and a dragon-ranger key.

"The buckle is obsolete now, use that," He said, and pulled out a Gokaiger key.

"DRAGONRANGER!".

"GOKAIGER!".

Dragonrangers bright green suit changed to a dark green and the yellow shield changed to a shiny orange. Power flowed through him. His buckle was not a ranger key holder. His mobilate was bucked to his belt at the side. He was ready. Marvelous' and Harv's blows were met with iron block and counters, and it seemed like a stalemate. Negalia slashed at them both, sending them back into a bench.

"You guys are weak. Prepare to be wiped off the face of the Earth," Negalia said through gritted teeth.

He fired golden beams at their chests, kicking them out of their modes and causing them to fly into the air and into a bin. As he slashed his sword and fired a ranged strike from it, they grabbed their mobilates, and as a fiery explosion erupted, a loud voice let Negalia know they were still alive.

"GO-ONGER!".

Red and gold figures shined brightly, showing their swords and preparing for battle. Negalia struck them multiple times, causing immense pain and sending sparks and electricity flying everywhere. They once again were knocked out of their powered state.

Negalia finally got what he had wished for almost a year. Death to his enemies. As he swung down for one final time, pushing all his strength into his sword, he felt a sharp pain in his arm and left side of his chest. He dropped his sword and looked over at his arm. Or what used to be an arm. A stump that used to be a left arm smoked and burned. The left part of his chest was burning heavily. It was blackened and burnt. He tumbled backward, fearing for his safety. He prepared to retreat, but he couldn't. Sparks erupted from his chest and he fell backward in extreme pain, as the heat of the sparks felt like a volcano erupting from his chest. He fell onto the floor and there was a blinding flash of gold and a sound of an explosion, and there was nothing left.

Marvelous, Harv and Luke stared into space. They had done it. He was gone. No Negalia. It was easy. Too easy. He has seemingly gotten weaker.

"We've done it," Marvelous said.

"We can end this now," Harv said, getting back up.

But they were wrong. They stared around the street, looking at the destruction around them. All was silent. But not anymore.

A man walked towards them. His blonde hair blew in the wind. His gold hoodie shined as the sunlight hit it, and his black trousers showed stood out in the bright weather.

The three teens looked at him.

"Who's that?" Marvelous said, trying to see the face.

"Wait," Luke said.

"It's..." Marvelous said.

Harv.

Harv stood in shock, staring at his doppelganger. He didn't have the face full of warmth people in Kanto and Jhoto were used to. It was robotic, merciless and had an extreme lack of emotion.

His face remained the same as he entered an offensive stance.

"Hey," Harv said to his doppelganger. "We don't have to do this,".

The other Harv said nothing and instead moved slowly towards them.

Marvelous, Harv, and Luke held their henshin devices near them, and in flashes of color, they had changed. They ran at the clone, who stood still, analyzing their moves. It was easy for him. Marvelous threw a punch at him. The other Harv blocked it with an outward extended block and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fly backward in a flash of sparks and fire. Harv launched a kick at him, but the other Harv sidestepped and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to topple over. Luke executed a spinning back kick at the other Harv, but he flipped out of the way and threw another spin, kicking Luke in the head and causing immense pain.

They continued fighting for quite a while. If the other Harv could consider it fighting. It was too easy. He blocked and struck. Kicked and countered. Dodged and elbowed. It took no effort to knock them away into a tree. Once again kicked out of their forms, they couldn't move due to the pain. The other Harv approached them, ready to end them. Harv was the only one conscious.

"Wait," Harv said, groaning in pain. "Why are you doing this?".

"I have seen the future," The other Harv said. "You are not what you think you are,".

"What do you mean?" Harv said, sitting upwards.

"You are destined to turn your ways into a nightmare," The other Harv said with an emotionless face. "I was created with a replication of your DNA to stop that,".

"Why would you-".

The other Harv kicked him in the face, sending blood everywhere.

"But I can't stop you yet,".

 _Two Days Later_

 _January 25_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _14 months since the arrival_

Harv and Luke sat on a hospital bed, holding ice packs on their heads. They had to do this for 6 hours a day. The pain was unbearable. Ash sat on a chair in-between them, holding a cell phone in his hand.

"Serena, they're fine, just stay at home and I'll be home before school starts again," He said, before hanging up.

Harv and Luke sat up and looked at Ash.

"What happened?" Ash said, confused.

"A guy who conveniently looked like me beat us with no effort at all," Harv said, groaning in pain.

"So, where is he?" Ash asked.

"Fuck if I know, he knocked me out before he left," Harv said, getting agitated.

A doctor walked into the room and removed the ice packs from Luke and Harv's heads.

"You guys are fine now, you can leave," He said, and the two got up and left followed by Ash.

 _2:30 pm_

 _Kanto High School_

Ash and Serena walked down the corridor, heading to the exit of the school, as classes were over. They were going to a Chinese restaurant on a date. The students exited the classrooms, chatting loudly as the teachers closed the doors and got on with their work. A long day at school was over now. As they approached the main exit and saw the dimming sky and the skyscrapers, they felt something. Something was wrong. Not right. It felt like the universe itself had changed. Ash and Serena tried to ignore it and leave, but the doors shut, seemingly of its own accord. Now everybody panicked. What was going on? They would soon find out. They all turned around and headed for another exit. As they did, the lights sparkled. Flickering sounds filled the corridor and darkness filled the room. There was no light now. The teachers tried to leave their classrooms, but their doors had been permanently locked. They stood around, silent and fearing for their lives. The lives that were about to be snuffed out like blowing out a candle. A whooshing sound filled the halls. Everybody panicked. Nobody knew was going on.

"Negalia attempted to do this,"

Everybody gasped. Fear filled the room.

"He left, and decided to show mercy.".

People screamed.

"You people cannot live. Mercy on my part will be my downfall. But I can change that.".

There was a sound of a slashing weapon. The lights flickered again. The students saw a teenager wearing a gold jacket, black trousers, and blonde hair. Ash and the others had no clue who this man was. The lights flickered again, and the man moved like a bullet, speeding towards the students. The lights flickered on and off, and the sounds of clashing swords and the screams of dying students spooked those remaining, and using their knowledge of the school, they exited the hallway. The lights stopped flickering and stayed on, and everybody sped out into the main courtyard.

"What do we do?" A student yelled.

"We're going to die!" Another screamed.

Many people yelled, thinking – no, knowing they were going to die.

"Calm down!" Ash yelled, and everybody stood there, silent and startled. "If we make too much noise, ye are definitely going to die!".

Ash continued to calm them down. They calmly walked to an exit, and another student walked in front of him.

"Almost there, we're ou-".

He stopped dead. He had a look of fear on his face, and everybody looked at him, as they saw a silver sword blade stick out of his chest, and saw crimson liquid drip onto the floor. The sword was pulled out, and the student dropped to the floor as he was kicked in the face. He was dead now. The teenager stood there, holding a shiny golden sword hilt, with patterns running across it and a keyhole in the center. A long silver blade stuck out of the end of the hilt, also with detailed patterns all over it. Blood covered the top parts, which dripped onto the grass below.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave," He said, before swinging his sword and cutting two teens in half.

The others ran at incredible speeds, trying to run away. Ash grabbed his sword, trying to force it out of his hand and save the others. The teen was too strong and kicked him away into a distant bin.

"Your pathetic attempts to stop me were pointless. You could've got away, but you had to try and save your friends. You will be disposed of," The teen said, as he thrust his sword into the stomach of Ash.

Blood poured from Ash's mouth. He thought of Serena, and her now inevitable demise, as he collapsed to the ground, and exhaled for the final time. The teen slowly approached the others and mercilessly sliced them down with ease. Nothing could stop him. As he slashed down the final student still outside, there was a blinding light, followed by a deafening sound. The school had exploded. Debris flew everywhere, and heat filled the air, as burnt the remains and smoke filled the atmosphere. It was done. Nothing could stop him. They had a chance. They had done it. In another universe. They had beat him, but now, that had been changed. The dictatorship of Harv had been almost completely erased. Only one more obstacle. Just -

Bang!

Sparks obscured his vision, and a green light blinded him as a cry of a distant animal filled his ears. As his vision returned, he saw a towering animal stand in the distance, staring at him, with a vague expression of disgust.

"It seems you want to die, then. Very well, I will grant you that wish," The teen said, holding his sword. Before he could move, he heard a loud voice say -

"GAORANGER!".

"No." The teen said as he heard the Gaoanimal call sound.

The animal was Gaodeer _._ This was bad. Its horns glowed pink, and dust from it filled the air, and the remains of the human scum rose up. Ash was the first to return. He ran away, but the teen ignored him. As others rose up, the teen spotted a man in a red suit holding up a short sword.

"Gaored," He thought to himself, as his sword was turned into a gun, and he fired a shot.

Electricity flew everywhere, and Gaored dropped to the floor, out of its powered form. Gaodeer stopped bringing the dead to life, and the bodies dropped to the floor. Only one had been revived. Ash. The teen approached the now powerless Gaored and turned him over. Captain Marvelous.

"You have isolated yourself from your friends, and your feeble skills will not match mine. You will be disposed of." The teen said, as, all of a sudden, bullets flew his way, causing him to retreat. In the distance, Harv and Luke stood there, holding their guns, which smoked from their barrels.

"Well, it seems you will be the one who will be disposed of," Harv said. "Only one of us can really do this job,".

"Let's get this over with, "Luke said, pulling Marvelous back up to his feet.

"All of you. This will be easy." The other Harv said, drawing his sword hilt, now with no blade.

The three heroes pulled out their henshin devices, and got ready to change.

"GOKAI CHANGE!".

The other Harv fired his gun at the three, and a massive fireball engulfed them. As the explosion died out, three sentai members rushed out, with their weapons in hand. Harv, Luke, and Marvelous put all their might into every blow, but it was no use. The other Harv blocked, parried and countered every move, and struck them down with relative ease. Again, and again, the three persisted, but they couldn't win. The other Harv was too strong.

"GOKAI CHANGE!".

The other Harv knew to back away.

"GEKIRANGER!".

The three main Gekirangers stood before him.

"Geki Bazooka!" Harv shouted, cocking the mighty gun.

The other two stabilized the weapon, holding the barrel.

"Geki Geki Hou!" The three yelled, as a golden ball of pure power hurtled towards the other Harv.

The three heroes thought this was it. It was going to be over.

The ball struck the other Harv, and in a massive ball of flames, he disappeared from sight. Harv and Luke cheered, knowing they were safe now, and that it was over.

"It's not over," Marvelous said.

The other two looked at the fiery remains. The other Harv stood there, his golden jacket slightly charred.

"You thought that was it?" He said.

Harv charged at him will full force, and swung his sword at the other Harv. The other Harv didn't move. He didn't need to. A golden barrier protected him. Harv pushed harder, but it was no use. Before he could try anything else, he was blasted backwards. The golden hilt of the other Harv's sword open up at the bottom, revealing a slot for a ranger key. A small circular pole extended out of the top of the hilt, and the other Harv spun it around. It was now a short staff. He pulled out a golden ranger key. Marvelous had never seen it before.

"Gokai change," The other Harv said in an extremely monotone voice, and he put the ranger key in the slot, and closed the hilt.

A golden line of energy travelled around the other Harv's body, slowly covering him in the suit. The helmet had the same logo as the Gokaigers at the top of the helmet, and had a menacing visor design. The chest was armoured slightly, but had the same design as the Gokaigers, with a black under suit, the Gokaiger logo and the collar by the neck. His gauntlets and boots were a flat gold colour, with silver stripes going across it. The main suit was a shiny gold. His belt was the same as the other Gokaigers, only silver. His weapon was attached to the buckle at the side. The main golden part had a long trench coat like design which ran under the belt and went down to the floor.

The other three knew this was it for them.

"You thought that was the extent of my power?" The other Harv said. "This was why Negalia was gone. He was hiding. From this. And when I finished him, he knew it was me. I am GokaiDestroyer, the 7th member, and soon enough, the only member of them," GokaiDestroyer said.

The others held their swords, ready to attack, but knew it was hopeless.

"This will be easy," GokaiDestroyer said, as he pulled out his hilt.

A long pole came out of the end, and the hilt moved upwards. A hole opened up out of the top of the hilt, which released an anchor like a spear. A keyhole came out of the hilt. The others charged at GokaiDestroyer. He stood there, and inserted the key.

"FINAL WAVE!".

The tip glowed gold, and it fired a blast of energy, which hit them, and did nothing.

"What was that supposed to do?" Harv said. "It failed,".

"Don't you know?" GokaiDestroyer said. "This battle is over,".

Harv had spoken too soon. Him, Luke and Marvelous had sparks and electricity fly out of them, as they felt agony. It was if a volcano had erupted inside them. They dropped to the floor, now demorphed. Blood tricked down their faces and their clothes were charred and burnt. GokaiDestroyer left the scene, victorious...

 **That is the end of chapter ten. Many mysteries now await out heroes. Are they alive, or is this the end? Find out in chapter 11...**

 **I want to maybe get chapters to be around 5 ,000 – 7,000 words long, but it may not happen, as it is incredibly draining and exhausting.**

 **DragonCaesarFTW, out.**

 **(And a Happy 2018 to all my readers out there...)**


End file.
